Love is Complicated
by AwesomeOrange98
Summary: Rin loves Len, but thinks he likes Miku, but Miku is in love with Gakupo, while Gakupo loves Luka, Luka believes she loves Kaito, and Kaito loves Miku, but is believed to he likes Rin, by Len. Will anyone find love. This is a MikuxKaito, LukaxGakupo, LenxRin story. Rated T, for romance and swearing
1. Prolong

Prolong:

There's this group of friends that goes to the same school, Crypton Academy of the gifted. The people in this group are Miku Hatsune (16), Kaito Shion,(17) Gakupo Kamui(17), Luka Megurine(17), and Rin and Len Kagamine (14), who are not related.

However, there is a problem in this group. You see, their all in love. With each other. But it's far most complicated.

Rin loves Len, but thinks he likes Miku, but Miku is in love with Gakupo, while Gakupo loves Luka, Luka believes she loves Kaito, and Kaito loves Miku, but is believed that he likes Rin, by Len.

Now, it doesn't stops there. Luka always ask Len about Kaito, while Kaito asks Rin about Miku, Miku asks Len about Gakupo, Gakupo asks Kaito about Luka, Len asks Kaito about Rin, while Rin is asking Miku to teach her how to be more like her.

Complicated right?

I wonder how this will end up, but love is complicated, so you'll never know what will happen


	2. Chapter 1

**So, lets get this party started. Oh and before I begin, let us check the review shall we:**

**iProHunter: Yes, I think that was a mind-blow-y moment too, it's really funny right?**

**Guest: Um sorry its not a negitoro fic, but you didn't have to comment you'll pass, that just hurt**

**SuppiChan00: Thanks I'll try to upload this as fast as I can!**

**Notice: Everyone is saying that since it's not a negitoro they'll pass. You don't _need_ to tell me that, I don't care if you pass it or not. I'm tired of seeing those reviews. I don't need to know that, if you don't like that it's not a negitoro, keep going. If I see more reviews like that I'll just delete the story completely, alright?**

**Please Enjoy **

Hey, I'm Miku Hatsune, I am 16 years old and I attend Crypton Academy (AN: why does that sound like a school for superman O.e) with my best friends in the world. But I'm having a little problem with my love life. You see, I'm in love with Gakupo Kamui.

But, I know he doesn't like me. He only thinks of me as a friend. He like Luka Megurine, also known as my best friend since the 2nd grade. He keeps chasing after her and she hardly even looks at him 'in that light'. Seriously, she said that, quote on quote.

I found out Gakupo likes Luka at the most suckiest time ever. While I was going to confess to him. Of course, he told me _before_ I confessed, so it's not awkward between us.

But I believe that I will be able to steal Gakupo from Luka. Even though she doesn't even have him yet.

I was now Monday morning and I had to get school. Well, i wouldn't say I hate school, I just don't like Mondays. As I walked to school, i heard someone calling my name. I turned and saw Len. I stopped and waited for him to catch up. Once he did, we started walking together.

"Ohayo Len-kun" I said

"Ohayo Miku-chan, how's everything going?"

I sigh "It could be better... so" I smirked "how's everything with you and Rin. Chan."

He blushed deeply and I started laughing at him. He pouted very manly, as he would say. I laughed louder just thinking about him when he said that. "M-Miku-chan! Don't tease me like that! You know thinks are very complicated as it is" he sigh and I stopped laughing at him.

I bit my bottom lip. _'Oh man, guilt~'_. I sling my arm over his shoulder " Aw~, there there Len. I'm sure things will get better. You'd never know, Rinny might just like you. Maybe, she's waiting for you to make the first move"

"I doubt it" he said, shaking my arm off his shoulder "Not when she absolutely _loves_ Kaito"

I nervously laugh, wishing Rin would just tell him. I still remember this weekend, I spent all that time with her "Len, you'd be amazed at how wrong you are" I whispered to myself

"What was that?" he asked

"Oh, nothing"

~Time Skip~

When I got to the classroom, I realize everyone was there. Well, everyone except Len and Rin. I blushed when I saw Gakupo but frowned when I realized what he was doing. Want to guess what he was doing. Admiring Luka's beauty. Great right?

"Hey, guys..." I said. They all looked at me "Why are you in my class?"

"Right!" Kaito said/shouted "As president of this group-"

"Wait, what group? How am I president?"

"Well, Meiko-sensei recommended us to the principal, saying how good our voices are, and the principal decided that we would the the schools band" Luka explained

"Your the president by majority rule" Gakupo said. I blushed _'Gakupo thinks i can be the president of this group?'_

"Well, why can't Luka do it" I complained

"Luka's the treasurer, since she's good with math and stuff like that" Kaito said. Luka nodded, agreeing with Kaito "And I'm the vice president"

"So would that make Gakupo the secretary?" i asked pointing to him. He nodded "So, where does that leave Rin and Len?"

"If anything would happen to any one of us, Len would take over that position" Gakupo said

"And Rin?" I asked. They all just turned their heads. I put my hands on my hip "Well, that's mean! Rinny may be sloppy, and not good at math, but she is vice president and president material"

"Do you really think it's a good idea to leave Rin in charge of this group?" Kaito asked

"Well, it cou-"

"Miku," Luka said "remember last time you left Rin in charge of something.."

"... May Goldie rest in peace" we all said

~Len's P.O.V~

I sat down in my seat next to my friend, Piko. He wasn't much of a talker, but he knew when something was wrong and was a great listener. He looked up from the book he was reading and looked at me.

"So, what's wrong."

I sigh "Is it that obvious"

He smirked "Well, only to me" I sighed again "I'm only kidding, so what is it? Does it have something to do with a certain blond-haired lolita"

I blushed and banged my head on my desk. He started to laugh into his hand. "I don't know what's going on but she's acting... different"

"How so?"

"Like I said, I don't know, but she's not acting like Rin Kagamine. She acts like... someone else"

"Speak of the devil" I looked up and saw Rin sit down in front of me. She turned around and smiled

"Hey Lenny~, Hey Piko~" she said, more cheerfully than usual

"Hey Rin," Piko said "new hair style" he lightly tugged on one of her pig-tails

"Oh, yeah" she blushed lightly, while messing with her new ribbons instead of her usual bow

"Rin.. are you wearing make-up?" I asked. She nodded happily "You don't wear make-up"

Then, Rin started to frown, while Piko mumbled an 'uh oh'. "Well," Rin said, sadly "Excuse me for trying something new than Len" and with that she huffed and turn back in her sit. I face-palmed myself as Piko patted my back. _'What a way to start the day'_

Gakupo's P.O.V~

I am so happy right now. Kaito and I walked back to the classroom.

"Can you believe this" I said " I'm going to be spending more time Luka~. This is going to be so great"

"Yeah, I guess..." Kaito says. I wonder whats up with him. Oh well I can't wait until the group starts.

Chapter 1: End

**Well, that was the first chappy. Hoped you guys liked it and please no more negitoro reviews. if i see one more I'm deleting the story. R&R**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm back with another chapter of Love is Complicated! Now, don't be afraid to comment this time( or the next, and next's after that!) I don't bite… much. But I really want you guys to tell me what you think of the story. Plus, I want you guys to tell me which story you want me to upload fastest. Kay? Kay!**

**Man, I have not worked on this story in a while, (sorry to all those who actually like it) but I was thinking of deleting, or I could bullsh*t it and make it so the characters just grow old alone with 4,369 cats, but I don't think people will like that huh? But, I was thinking this would be a short story, maybe 7, or 10, or even 5 chapter, I'm not sure. It depends on how long I make the chapter. Oh well, Enjoy ^^**

~Rin's P.O.V~

After 1st period, I verbally ignored Len, I mean come on! I go out of my way to put on make-up and you just go and bash it like that! Ok, maybe he didn't _bash_ it, but still. It was now 3rd period, going on 4th. I sighed as I walked to the lady's room. As I opened the door, I looked up and saw Luka washing her hands.

"LUKA!" I yelled as I rushed at her. She looked at me with a shocked face as I nearly knocked her down.

"Rin! What the h-" she yelled at me

"Luka, it's terrible! First I was being all girly and stuff just like Miku told me! And I walked into class and talked with Len! A-and he just bashed my make-up! Why'd he do that Luka! Why!" I all but cried to her

She looked around and saw everyone starting at us. She started to panic and drag me out of the bathroom. She pulled me to a secret passage and started to consol me.

"Now, now, Rinny dear, are you sure you didn't just take it the wrong way by any chance, right?" she asked me

I shook my head and buried my face into the back of her school sweater. "Luka, I just don't understand. He likes Miku, and if I act like Miku, he should like me then, right?"

"Um, well…. I guess-"

"Then, why isn't it working!" I sigh as I put my hands in my head and continuously shake my head. "Arg! Stupid Len! Stupid Miku! Stupid cupid! Stupid heart! STUPID UNIVERSE!"

"Rin? Luka?" I look up to find Kaito looking at us. I see Luka blush from the corner of my eye. Does Luka… like Kaito? Naw, it's probably just hot in here. "Rin, come on everyone at the lunch table is getting worried." he looked at Luka "Sorry Luka, that you don't have the same lunch period as us, should I walk you to your next class?"

"Y-you don't have to-"

"Of course you should!" I yelled "What would you do if Luka here got swept! Now go you two" I pushed them towards Luka's next class and ran to the cafeteria. _'So, Luka __**does**__ like Kaito'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

'_Damn'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"I owe Len _soo _much money…."

~Miku's P.O.V~

We were all waiting for Kaito and Rin to come back. Poor Len here is getting antsy, and basically having a panic attack. I'm pretty sure he thinks their somewhere making-out or something.

Gakupo and I have been trying to calm him down for the longest. It wasn't until Rin walked in the lunchroom by herself did he finally calmed down. Rin looked at the seating and sat in Kaito's seat, next to Gakupo. A few seats away from Len. She glared at me.

"S-so R-Rin, how was your day-" I said, but was interrupted

"Terrible" she answered. There passed a cold breeze.

"I-I like y-your new look?" I said "Is that make-up?" out of the corner of my eye, I saw Len flinch "It looks really nice!"

"Oh thank you _Miku_, because _some people_ don't seem to like my new look" she answered looking at Len. You could see him getting stabbed by that.

"Hey, Len" Gakupo said "is something wrong?"

"Yes Len, is something the matter?" Rin asked, looking him in the eye

"N-no-"

"WELL THERE SHOULD BE!" Rin find herself yelling at him. "I can't believe I wasted time putting on make-up for you to just bash on it like that! Len I thought we were friends.." she got quiet around the word 'friend', and Len flinched and whispered "We are"

I look at both of them for a while, then looked at Gakupo. He looks at me and mouths "Feeling awkward yet?" I nod my head and awkwardly smile.

"R-Rin, maybe Len didn't mean to um 'bash' on you make-up" Gakupo explained

"I really didn't" Len said and Rin just glared at him. He looked at me with a pleading look, telling me to help him.

"Well Rin, maybe Lenny thought you looked nice, but didn't know just how to phrase it." Gakupo tried to explain. Rin glared at him and he shrunk back in his seat. Poor Gakupo, doesn't he know Rin is way too stubborn to listen to reason.

By now, Neru was walking by saw Len being all depressed and stuff and I guess decided it was her job to make him feel better, or something like that. She all but ran over here and wrapped her arms around Len's neck, making everyone look at her.

"AW~, Lenny-bear, what's the matter" she said with a honey-coated voice.

"Neru, what do you want?" I said, looking at her with a 'really' look on my face.

She glare at me and said with as venom as she could "What's it to you Hatsune." Okay, what ever Neru. You see, little Neru Akita here makes this love….. Um, it's not a triangle… so hexagon? Yeah! Hexagon, even more complicated. 'Cause if you hadn't notice already, she likes Mr. manly shota himself, but since she thinks I like Len, like Rin does, she hates me. Ironically, her and Rin are like sisters, or cousins, 'cause Rin and I are like sisters, and if we're like sisters, Neru can't be like a sister.

"Just answer the question" I say with an attitude. She rolled her eyes

"Well, I'm here for Lenny-boo-boo, cause he's being all depressed and stuff and it's my job to make him feel better" she explained. What I tell yah. Now's my turn to roll _my_ eyes.

"We're already working on it, now get outta here you hack" I yelled at her

"Neru-chan.." Len finally says lowly ".. can you please let me go…"

"Don't worry my Lenny-bear-boo-boo, **{LOLOLOLOL} **I swear I'll help make you feel a lot better." after she says she…. Kisses him… well, on the cheek, but still, she stole his virgin cheek! All our eyes goes wide when she did that. Suddenly, we all hear a chair slide out and fall, and we see Rin running out the café.

We all call after and I run after her

~Luka's P.O.V~

I couldn't believe it, Kaito walked me to class, me! It was unbelievable. The teacher asked me to do a favor for him, and gave me a pass. I was walking the halls so happily. Well, until I heard whimpering. Did that whimper sound so familiar?

I followed it to find it to an deserted hallway. It was Miku and Rin, I might have called them if the tension wasn't so high. Maybe I should just watch this time around.

Rin was crotched in the corner, covering her ears shaking, and Miku was just standing there, with her hands on her hips. Is Miku…. Bullying Rin? But, why?

"I can't do this anymore Rin," Miku said "Just tell him!". Rin just shook her head. "Rin, come on it's not that hard-"

"Then why haven't you done it!" Rin yelled looking at her. When she saw how hurt Miku looked she apologized "I'm sorry, but, w-why… why does everyone have to like Len?" Miku walked over to her and rubbed her back. I decided to walk in

"Miku. Rin. What's going on?"

"A-ah! Luka," Miku said "how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough if I do say so myself. Rin, are you going to be alright" I asked she nodded.

"I think I'll be fine, it's just… really, difficult" she said, making sure there are were no tears falling from her eyes and turned to us with a smile.

"Hey guys, I have to get back to class ok?" they nodded and walked to the bathroom to fix Rin's makeup. As I was walking back to class, I saw Lily flirted with Gakupo, with Len standing next to him with a disgusted look on his face. I would too if my cousin was acting like a slut. But when I looked at Gakupo's face, it looked as if he was…. Flirted back?

I don't know why… but my chest… hurts? I hurried to my next class, a little confused. I like Kaito… right?

~Kaito's P.O.V~

I was in my 6th period class when I got a text from Miku saying we were meeting in room 227. I reply 'ok' and continued with class. After school, I went to room 227, but only found Rin. I walked over to her from behind and patted her head.

"Wah!" she yelled turning around and hit me in the gut "K-Kaito! I'm so sorry, that was so uncalled for! Did that hurt?"

I nervously laughed and rubbed my stomach "N-not really, hehe it doesn't hurt as much as the last ones"

"That's good" she said patting my head, well now that I was hunched over and she could reach. "It's a good thing your so tall, so now you can reach the sticks of the drums for me." she pointed to top cabinet.

"Heh," I said as I grabbed them "Your so short it's almost adorable.."

She grabbed them from me and said "Hehehe, yeah! Say that again and I'll break your neck." I sweat dropped "Thank you, Kaito-nii"

Then, Len walked in and walked by me, heading for the key guitar. "Hey there Lenny" I said as I was about to put my hand on his head, but before I could he looked at me and glared, so I reeled back my hand and said "well, o..k then?" Miku then walks in and waved "Did I miss something?" I asked

"Oh Kaito, so much.." she said "If only you came to lunch…. Where were you anyways?"

"Ah, I was hanging out with Dell-"

"Why!?" Miku, Len and Rin seemed to yell, but Miku continued "I mean, I'm not trying to control your life or anything, but he's a bad influence Kaito. I don't want you going down the wrong path, ok?"

"Yes _mom_" I say as everyone else comes in. Miku walks over to Gakupo and I looked down, kind of disappointed. Len must have seen it because he got up and walked over to me, almost angrily.

"What're you so mad about?" he said "The girl you like likes you back right?"

"Huh?" I say, he nods at Rin, who was talking with Luka at the moment. "Who Rin?" he nods again "Heh, I don't like Rin," he looks shocked, so I say "yeah, she's like a little sister to me. Why do you think she calls me 'Kaito-nii', not for my health that's for sure!" I pat his head and whispers to him "But I'll tell you one thing, she does have her eye out for a blond-haired boy"

His eye widened and he says "Rinto? Leon? Oliver? Who". I face palmed and think 'This kids really hopeless!'

~Meiko-sensei P.O.V~

I walk into class 227 and look at the students, who was practicing their instrument of choice. I know lots about these students, more than they know themselves watch:

Len likes Rin.

Rin likes Len.

Luka _thinks _she likes Kaito, but like Gakupo actually.

Miku thinks she likes Gakupo, but actually likes Kaito.

Gakupo likes Luka, but thinks she doesn't like him and is most _likely _turning into a stalker.

Kaito likes Miku, but she keeps neglecting him, so he's hanging out with Dell for comfort.

See, what I tell yah? I'm glad the principal put me in charge of these guys, I can so help get them together. Did I tell you guys I use to be a consoler? No? Good, cause I'd be a liar!

"Hello students!" I yelled "You all now who I am, and I know who you all are so no need for intros! Now show me what you all can do!" I sit back and see how much there relationship is broken.

~ A minute later~

This is going to be harder than I thought. But that was hilarious. I'm gonna paraphrase. Get this, so Kaito's on the drums, Rin's on bass, Len's on key guitar, Miku's leading, Luka's on keyboard, and Gakupo's on guitar. So, Kaito accidentally throws and hits Len with the drumstick and he goes off, Rin jumps in and try to defend Kaito, she goes

'Len chill, it was an accident' then he goes

'Be quiet Rin, I was talking to BaKaito' and then Luka all like

'Don't you call him that Len! It's not nice!' then he goes off on Luka and was like

'Luka stay over there, I'm not talking to you' then Gakupo's jumps in like

'Len, bro what's wrong with you calm down' so Miku comes in like

'Hey, you guys, lets not gang up on Len, kay' now all of a sudden Rin's like

'Miku, why you always defending this little boy' and then everyone was like

'OOOOOOOOOOH! No she didn't' then Len's like

'Why are you always like this! Why'd I ever do to you!' so she's like

'Everything!' and leaves. Of course I went to get her and we come back and I was all like

'Ok, kids, we need to work out your personal problems, before can make beautiful music together. We gotta wait till tomorrow, we're outta time. So pack up, clean up, and head out. I'll see you tomorrow'

And we left

While I was at home drinking with my boyfriend Meito, I had gotten a great plan on how to fix everything, and get their relationships where they want it. Okay, so here's what I'm gonna do, I know I'll have Luka pair up with Gakupo for a project, so then I'll have Kaito and Miku will have to work with each other and then leave Rin and Len working together. The assignment will be to make up a song expressing their feelings to the other one. Simple enough…

…..I hope…..

End of the Chapter

**So….. Um well, I was not expecting that. I might just like, IDK what to do with this! I have nothing .. IDK ! What am I going to do with this. I think I should edit Meiko's P.O.V, or just… take it out all together. I'm still thinking about deleting it until I finish the first one. Which I don't know when it's going to end, so I might just delete it forever. But I don't want to delete it and someone really likes it, So I'm going to let you guys decide on it, should I delete it?**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force GO!, or anything else mentioned in the story, I only own the plot. Enjoy ^^**

~Len's P.O.V~

After that day, it was not only quiet but awkward too. I might have kind of made the argument worst. Especially with Rin. I really can't believe all this started because of makeup. I think I should… apologize. I mean I guess it was my fault. I thought about this as I walked to school with Miku. We got to school early today, so there weren't really a lot of people. I walked around looking for Rin, but I couldn't find her! Really, I know she's small and stuff, but that bow is so discreet, I should be about to find her.

Then, I heard her, so I followed her voice and saw her socializing with Rinto, Lenka, and SeeU. She seemed to do her hair differently today too, it was now in a side-ponytail. "Rin!" I yelled. She turned around and looked at me, scorned and turned back around. Um, excuse me. I walked over to her and patted her on her back "Rin"

"What?" she said cruelly. I rolled my eyes. I seriously don't need this right now, so I said "Whatever" and walked off. She doesn't want to give me the time of day, I guess she doesn't want an apology. So what.

As the day went on, Rin and I avoided each other and before I knew it, it was the end of the day and we had the club to go to.

~Luka's P.O.V~

"Rin and Len have been avoiding each other all day" Miku told me as we began to fix up. It was tradition that whoever got here first would get and set everything. "I'm starting to get worried"

"Yeah," I said "I mean not only will they be miserable, the RinxLen fans will became so upset. But of course, the anti-RinxLen will have an uproar."

"Not funny."

"Wasn't trying to be." I said "I'm serious, have you seen the last time Rin and Len fans had an uproar." we shivered and continued. After a while everyone piled into the room and we all started to practice quietly, and sooner or later, Meiko-sensei and (I'm guessing is) her boyfriend walked in.

"Okay students!" she shouted " Now, I have a little project I want you guys to do! It's in pairs!" my eyes brighten. Maybe if I'm fast enough, I can pair up with Ga- I mean Kaito! "but I'm picking the pairs"

DANG IT!

~Normal P.O.V~

"Okay pairs," Meito says "Luka and Gakupo," Miku's face falls and Gakupo nearly jumped in excitement, however, he composes himself when Luka keeps a poker face. "Miku and Kaito" Kaito smiles to himself but quickly makes a straight face "Len and Rin" they glare at each other and turn away, both had a sad frown on their face. Meiko claps her hands loudly making everyone, except Meito, jump.

"Now, get with your partner, and no arguing! If I hear any thing that sounds remotely like an argument, I swear will throw each and every one of you all out the window, into the pool and you will stand outside till you dry! You will all work on making this duet. Okay!"

"Y-yes Meiko-sensei!" they all yell and get together.

'I think this is going to work' Meiko thinks as she sit with her boyfriend 'Well I sure hope it does'

~Miku's P.O.V~

I sigh as Kaito and I walk around the school, looking for inspiration. I was kinda upset about not being in a group with Gakupo, so inspiration was hard to find. "How about a song about school" Kaito suggested

"I hate school"

"Flowers?"

"Flowers are stupid"

"How about a love song"

"No" I say. Maybe a later, I'm not really in a lovey mood. I could make a song later, but I'm just not in a good mood right now.

"… I wanna go home" Kaito says and turns around to the room.

"What."

"I'm going home, I don't feel good." he says and runs up the stairs. What's up with him, all I said was I don't want to make a love song, you'd think I told him to die in a hole or something.

~Kaito's P.O.V~ (AN: so many P.O.V's, geez)

I can't be around her now. I mean, I knew she'd be upset about not being a group with Gakupo and stuff but why take it out on me! Geez. I tell Meiko-sensei I don't feel very well and she sighed disappointedly, gives me a soft smile and says I can go. I thank her and leave but when I walk out the school a familiar voice calls me and I look over. It's Dell so I walk over and fist-bumped him.

"Why yah leaving so early?" he ask me. I just shake my head and he leads me to the park that no one goes to but us. As we get there I realize that Haku, Dell's girlfriend, is already there with a bag and a few little cups. She smiled, walks over and gives me a kiss on the cheek. She greets everyone like that, so don't get any ideas.

"Hey Haku," I say with a sigh. She sits in one of the swings next to Dell, who is leaning on the poll. I sit in the swing next to her and she pulls out some, um, 'spirit' out and poured it in the two cups and passed one to me. I take it and chug it down without a moments hesitation. I'm just used to this, so I don't have to worry much about the acid feeling. Well, usually. Besides, it's just a shot.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Haku asked as she poured me another glass

"The same as always" I say as I chug another down.

"Ah," Dell finally said as he puffed out some smoke from the cigarette he just lit. "Relationship problems?"

"I guess" I say and start to swing a little bit. "I don't have much of a relationship to be having problems"

"Why don't you just go and tell her then?" Haku asked, drinking straight out the bottle. "I'm sure she'd love to go out with you, your you."

"If it was only that easy." I say as I get out the seat and just lay on the ground. "But she just has her eyes set on _Gakupo_. I'm just like, why my best friend. What's he got that I don't"

"Gay-looking hair-" Dell says but I interrupted

"Still my best friend. Of all people."

"I don't understand how she can like him and not you." Haku says "Your sweeter than he is, and I'm sure you guy will make a better looking couple. I always thought blue and green looked better than purple and green."

"Yeah, me too" Dell said, breathing out more smoke. He looked over at me as I took another shot "Aren't you too young to drink?"

"We're all the same age" I say and tell Haku to pour me another cup. "As least I'm not smoking one of those cancer sticks"

"We are the same age, but I do agree with Dell, Kaito." Haku says "I do hold my liquor better than you, plus this is kinda stronger than we usually give you and wouldn't your mom get upset if you come home drunk."

"Naw, she has a extra shift tonight. She won't be around to see me drunk and even I'll just blow it off like I always do."

"What do you mean blow it off?" she asked as she grimaces

"Deny everything" Dell and I say together. She sighs but nods anyways and pours another glass. I think we spent about an hour or something just sitting there. I looked at my watch and notice that my mom should have left for her shifts, so I decided to head home. I walked home and stumbled a little. As I rounded the corner I heard someone yell "Kaito-nii?!". I quietly cursed and turned to see a concerned Rin and Len. I try putting on a smile and wave but stumble at the sudden movement. They run over to me and grabs my arms.

"Kaito-nii, what's wrong" Rin asks as she puts her hands on my probably flushed cheeks

"N-no, I'm fine" I lied and laughed. Unknown to me, Len had sniffed my breathe as I talked

"Kaito, had you been drinking?" he asked me seriously. I gulped as I try to shake my head, but I guess he's not buying any of that "Don't lie, it's all over your breathe. Arg, you smell like alcohol" he pinches his nose and moves his head away.

"What type of alcohol" I say and then started to laugh. They both face palmed.

"Kaito-nii, why are you doing something like that!" Rin scolded "You could have talked to one of us if the problem was that serious!"

"It's occasional" I say not really thinking "I do it almost all the time, don't worry 'bout it Rinny" I lay my head on hers as we all continue to walk to my house.

"What!? Almost all the time?!" she yells

"We're taking you home Kaito" Len says and I laugh giddily and say

"That's where I was going in the first place, how'd you know~" they sighed but none the less got me to my house. Rin walked to the kitchen to get me a glass of water while Len lead me to the couch, just so I wouldn't brake or fall. Hey, just because I'm drunk doesn't mean I'll accidentally brake something- oh well, there's the vase.

"Here," Rin says frowning as she handed me the water. I drank it and unknowingly laid on Len "Oh! Kaito-nii that's-"

"Why's this couch so lumpy~" I whined

"Not the couch! Not the couch! Not a couch!" Len shouts as I try to get more comfortable. Rin comes over and pulls, or should I say try to pull me off of Len. Then, I hop up and run upstairs to my room and grab my shower things and jump in. I was really tired, I'm not sure why, but I just laid on the shower floor and fall asleep. Probably shouldn't have, I might be able to drown.

~Rin's P.O.V~

Since Kaito left, it's been really quiet except for the TV of course. Len has nothing more to talk about, and neither do I! I have to say, it's weird having these awkward moments with him, we've been inseparable since we met in 3rd grade. I never thought Len and I could stay mad at each other for this long, usually it'd be an hour or so, but never a whole day. And I…. I don't like it. This is all my fault, it's all because I'm so so stubborn! What if we never talk again!

"Rin"

And then he goes off and get married to Miku! Or even Neru! Or maybe even Nani!

"Rin?"

And he'll just forget about me, and then I won't even get invited to the wedding and our kids will never have play dates, and I'll lose him forever.

"Rin!"

I snap out of it and look over to Len, who is looking at me worriedly. Why would he be worried about. "What?" I asked confused. He takes his hand and wipes my cheek, he takes other hand and wipes the other one. I blush "W-what are you doing!?"

"You're crying," he says and I jolt I bring my hands up to my cheeks and sure as day, I was crying. "what's wrong?" he asked worried. So he still cares, I sniff and turn so he can't see me smiling. I shake my head and say

"Nothing, this shows just really s-sad-" I say but he interrupts

"Rin, we are watching Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go. How is this possibly sad in any way?"

"Well, the fact that.. Nova and …Sparx? Yeah, Sparx um, doesn't get… um together?"

"…. It's okay?" he says tilting his head. I giggle and before long he joins in with me. We continue to watch the episode for awhile. "Hey, hasn't Kaito been in the shower a long time" I ask looking up at him. It hadn't accord to me I was laying on his shoulder till looked down at me.

"Yeah I guess. Should we go check on him?"

"Naw, I think he just left the water on."

"Kinda sounds like him"

"I'll go check on him ok?" he nods and I head up the stairs. I get to the bathroom and knock before entering. I wait for him to say something, if his even in there. I grab the knob, turns it and push the door. I immediately regret it and screamed.

~Len's P.O.V~

That was weird, I was supposed to be mad at her, but she all of a suddenly started shaking, then I saw a tear roll down her cheek, next thing I know, she's sitting there crying. So I started to comfort her, more or less. After that, we kinda got along I guess, well we didn't talk, but at least we didn't argue. Then, Rin asked about Kaito, I nearly forgot we were in his house. Rin said she'd go check on him and told me to wait. Then, out of no where-

"AHHHHH!" I hear Rin scream

"Rin!?" I yelled as I jumped up and ran upstairs. When I get up there I see Rin sitting on the floor, facing the wall, and covering her face. "Rin? What's going on?" she pointed to the bathroom door and I looked inside. I face palmed seeing Kaito on the shower floor sleeping. "I didn't think this guy could get anymore idiotic than he is on a daily basis." I turn off the water and grab a towel then throw it over him. "Can't I just leave him like this and let his sister get him?"

"N-no!" Rin shouts, still internally shocked "Can you please just get him up and take me home already?!". I sigh, but nonetheless get him up and drag him to his room. What? Did you guys think I was going to say I picked him up? What are you nuts?! He has like 3 feet on me!

After putting him under 3 or 4 covers, we headed for the door. Like I was really going to dress him? Oh no, no fan service here. The walk home with Rin wasn't as awkward as I thought it'd be, we did have a few awkward silences, but we weren't all quiet, we talked and we didn't argue.

Progress.

~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~

Rin and I were walking to school and talking like we were never fighting yesterday. Then, the project Meiko-sensei gave us came to my mind. "Hey, Rin"

"Hey, Len?"

"No. Do you remember the project Meiko-sensei gave us?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"We haven't worked on it" I said and then she stopped

"Did she say when it was due?!" she asked. I thought and decided, shouldn't I get payback for getting ignored yesterday? Yes, yes I should. So, I nodded and said

"It's due this afternoon, she said whoever doesn't do it one of the team members getting kicked out." then she flipped. After a while she looked at me and yelled

"Why are you so damn calm!"

"'Cause she said I was voted one of the favorites, so now if our team didn't get done, you were getting kicked out"

Man. I sure am evil when I wanna be. She started to flip out even more and I had to cover my face with my hand so she didn't see me smiling. Sometimes, she's just so stupid. "Len-kun! Rin-chan! Wait up!" we heard behind us. We turned and saw Miku. She caught up with us and asked "What's wrong with Rin-chan?"

Rin then grabbed Miku's shoulder, shook her and said "Miku, why didn't anyone remind me! I'm sorry I didn't do it! Please don't kick me out! IT'S ALL LEN'S FAULT!"

"R-Rinny? W-what's the matter?!" Miku asked as she patted Rin's back and looked at me for answers. I just smirked and shook my head. She did trust me so she mouthed 'What did you do?"

I mouthed back 'Nothing'

'Well, I don't believe you'

'Figures' and walked away before she had a chance to tell Rin the truth.

~Miku's P.O.V~

ARGG! WHAT DID LEN DO! I keep asking Rin what's the matter but all she keeps saying it 'I'm sorry' and 'Don't kick me out". Wait a minute.

"Rin," I say "Does this have anything to do with the project in the club?" she nodded her head. "What about it, don't have any ideas? Well, we can work on something together. I haven't gotten anything done either-"

"OH NO! YOU'RE GETTING KICKED OUT TOO! WHY!? WHY DIDN'T YOU WORK ON IT!?"

"Wait, who said we were getting kicked out?"

"Len, he said whoever didn't finish, one person in the group was getting kicked out, isn't that what Meiko-sensei said?"

"Eh? No! Why would she kick anyone out?" as soon as I said that, she stopped freaking out and was surrounded by the I'm-going-to-kill-Len-Kagamine aura. "Um, Rin, don't do anything-"

"LEN KAGAMINE!" she screamed as she ran towards the school "I. WILL. KILL. YOU!"

"Rin stop!" I yelled running after her "You can't kill Len! Rin come on it was a joke! I don't have enough money to bale you outta JAIL!"

~Time Skip~

So, since we time skipped **(AN: Meh)**, I'll tell you what happened. When, we got to school Rin threaten to kill Len and they were arguing, but how they always do. Lover's quarrel. Then, they stopped when Kaito walked in and dragged him out the room. Didn't even give me a chance to say hello. Luka was confronting Gakupo about something. So was just standing there, alone looking like a cactus.

Now after the time skip, was 6th period. Music for all of us. Ironically, this school mixes up the grade so we're all in the same room. What's even better is that the teacher isn't here today. But we still got homework. Is she serious, the only day she's not here she decides to give us homework?!

The sub isn't here yet, so we're all just here having fun and stuff. Although Rin was still kinda upset about this morning, she still working with Len on the project.

I turned to Kaito and said "Hey, Kaito. Why not work on our project too. I feel much better than yesterday."

"Love to Miku," he said "but I swear I have the biggest headache right now"

"Hm, I wonder why." Rin said and turned to Len "Len do you know why Kaito has a headache?"

"Why no, not at all Rin." he answers "Maybe idiots shouldn't do things that will make them have a headache in the morning, right Rin?"

"Right Len"

"Thanks you guys, I will really keep that in mind" Kaito mumbled. I'm really lost, but after a moment, I reached into my purse and got out some aspirin. I grabbed his hand and put them there. "What's-"

"Their aspirin. Their for your headaches. Hopefully you'll get better by the end of the day." I smiled and he said thanks. I gave him a thumbs up and walked over to Rin and Len. "What are you guys working on" they both jumped and turned to me with their faces all red. "What?!"

"W-Well," Rin said "w-we were just looking over song M-Meiko-sensei made for us, that we could sing"

"When'd you get those?" I asked

"T-this morning," Len said " she said, since we where doing better than we were yesterday, she'd help us out a little, but…"

"…But?"

"But look at these songs Miku!" Rin yelled shoving them in my face. I looked at them and asked

"Well, what's wrong with them. This seems like really good songs-"

"HAVE YOU READ THE LYRICS!" they shouted growing even redder.

"Well, no" they face palmed "I mean by the title, they seem really nice. I mean, Adolescence, Butterfly on your right shoulder, Romeo and Cinderella-"

"Miku-nee, read them" they whined. I took my time and read over one.

Again

Again

And again. I went to the next one. And the next.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"IS THIS LADY INSANE!"

"Miss Hatsune, I will like to tell you, that I am quite sane." a voice said. I turned and saw Meiko-sensei. Rin and Len grew even redder, if possible, when she winked at them

"But Meiko-sensei, you can't give this kinda stuff to them! Their fourteen! One, four! Their too young to even know about this stuff!"

"Hey!" Rin yelled and then turned to one another "Why does everyone just assume that just because we're fourteen, we're not suppose to know about that stuff."

"Yeah, we're just not suppose to _perform_ that kinda stuff. What do they take us for." Len agreed. Rin blushed, but nodded anyways.

"So innocent" everyone mumbled. What, we are in High school, aren't we suppose to be about to talk about that without blushing?

"Speaking of performing the act," Meiko-sensei said. Rin's face got redder and Len got that 'Oh-shit-I-got-her-started' face "I have this song for you. It's a solo. But of course, I will have to run it over with your singing partner first, so Rin, look at it and approve" she headed it to Rin, and after like two minutes, her face got super red and she fainted. Len caught her of course. "I guess the song was too much for the poor girl." then she walked to the front of the class and sat down. I walked over to the Len, who was holding Rin, fanning her, and picked up the paper.

"Spice?" I asked as I looked over the two sheets. After awhile of reading it, my own face was root beer red and I face palmed. "Why Meiko-sensei, just why?"

"Len," Meiko-sensei yelled "I expect you guys to at least sing two of those songs, kay? If not, I may have to just kick you out~"

"HOW EVIL ARE YOU LADY!" Len and I yelled at her. She waved us off. I bet she's feeling _real_ good about herself. Len face palmed but asked her if he could take Rin to the infirmary. She let him go and yelled at me to get to work. I pouted and walked over to Kaito, who was feeling much better.

"Kaito, you ready to work on the project?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded

"What's it going to be about?" he asked, I shrugged "Well, I don't really know, all my ideas were shot down."

I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my neck "hehe, really, by who I wonder, hehehe" he rolled his eyes but smiled at me. "Hey, maybe we can do that love song if you want?"

"Seriously?" he asked. I nodded "E-Er, sure, alright."

I wonder, if I make a love song dedicated to Gakupo, would he see that he should like me and not Luka. Maybe then, he'll start to like me!

~Luka's P.O.V~

I wonder why Gakupo flirting with Lily got to me so much. I like Kaito… right? I mean, he is spending a lot of time with Miku. Shouldn't _that_ be getting to me? Yet it's not. Maybe I should talk with Meiko-sensei about the project thing and ask her to switch me with Miku.

I walked up to her "Meiko-sensei, can I talk to you about the partners-"

"I'm not switching partners Luka, get along with him or quit." she answered not looking up from her book. I pouted and said

"Maybe I will."

"Fine, I'm sure there are a lot other girls would be ecstatic to do a duet with Gakupo. Especially Lily." my teeth clutched and I shook my face. "Alright then, no more complaining. Now if you'd please" I walked back to my seat, sat down and covered my face. Why? Why do I feel like this? I looked over to Miku and saw her working with Kaito, who was blushing really hard. However, this doesn't bother me much, instead I found it quite funny. But Miku looked up and sighed happily, so I looked to see what she was looking at. I followed her glance and saw Gakupo. I got a little mad and had almost told Miku to keep her glances on her paper. But I caught myself. I shook my head, trying to erase the thought.

'What's going on?!' I thought. 'Why am acting like this? I like Kaito! Kaito! Kaito! Kaito! Not Gakupo! Why would I care what Gakupo _do _and _who _he does it with?! IT'S NOT LIKE I CARE!

"Luka? Are you alright?-"

"GO GOOGLE IT!" I yelled, without realizing who I was yelling at. Gakupo. I blushed, already expecting the worst. "S-sorry."

"No problem. I was um wondering, since everyone else is working on their song. Well, you know. Maybe we could work on ours." he said with a little blush on his face. He looks so cute- what am I saying?! I shake my head, trying to erase those thoughts again. He tilts his head. "Is that a… no?"

H-he looks…ARG! "Stop that dammit!" I yelled without realizing it. I covered my mouth and seen Gakupo jaws drop.

"S-sorry." he said. "S-so another time then?"

"N-no, I'm sorry, we can work on it now." I got out more paper and some pens. "So, what should it be about?"

"I'm not sure." he said, then smirked. "Maybe we should Google it?" I blushed, realizing he was mocking me. I glared at him, but it came out as a pout. Then, an idea popped into my head.

"That's it!" I yelled with a smile on my face. Everyone in the class looked at me, so I quieted down and said "We'll Google it."

"You do know I was kidding when I said that-"

"Gakupo, you're a genius." I said as I gave him a big smile. He blushed, but then smiled and said

"Anything for my dear Luka." at this, I blushed and looked down.

"…Baka….."

~Miku's P.O.V~

I watched Luka and Gakupo's conversation, I do have to say, I'm really hurt. Luka said she didn't like Gakupo, and yet here she is, all blushing and stuff after he says, I'm sure, something romantic to her.

"So, instead of us just going back to back, we could sing…. Miku?" I heard Kaito say.

"Hm?" I say looking at him. He sighed and shook his head.

"Never mind, thanks for helping me with the lyrics. But there done now." he said. W-what? There done already? I only helped with like the fi-first or second verse. I scanned the lyrics.

"T-these are really good." I said, looking at him with amazement. He looked shocked at first, but then blushed and smiled. He looks .. Really cute when he smiles like that. Well, not cuter than Gakupo, but pretty cute.

"Thanks, that means a lot." he said, and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "It's about two men loving the same women. It's called Canterella*"

"I can't wait to practice it!" I yelled, but make sure it's quiet enough for only us to hear. Maybe… just maybe if Gakupo hears me sing this… he'll fall for me. And then, I'll be really happy.

~Normal P.O.V~

It was now the end of the day and the six friends had to get to their club. However, they weren't the first there. Unknowing to them, Meiko, Meito and four others were secretly waiting for the six teens. The first to arrive was Miku, who only wanted to hurry and perfect the song to win Gakupo's heart. The second was Kaito, who was trying to hurry, not wanting anymore threat messages from Meiko. How she got his number, he'll never know. Third, and technically four, were Rin and Len, who were in the middle of a game of tag and fell into the door. Fifth, was Gakupo, thinking Luka was already there, and soon because depressed when it was evident she wasn't. Last was, of course, Luka, who didn't want to spend and more personal time with Gakupo.

"Hey guys, where's Meiko-sensei?" Len asked, "she's usually here by now, right?" Rin nodded her head and said,

"Should we go look for her?"

"No need for that." Meiko boomed from the other room, while she opened the door and walked in.

"Sensei, where were you-" Miku said but was interrupted when Meiko yelled about how it wasn't important. Miku pouted, but let Meiko continue.

"Now kid- um young adults," Meiko started, "I know I said that you had to create your own song and sing them for the group, correct?" they all nodded. "But what I did not say was that you would have to make your own chorography as well. They will also have to correspond with the lyrics of your song."

"W-what?!" the six screamed. A ruckus started as they all tried to figure out what they would do. Meiko tried to calm them down, like a calm and collected adult. But lets admit it, Meiko is not a calm and collected adult. So, she exploded.

"Oi! Shut the hell up! I'm trying to help you maggots so sit here and listen god dammit!" she yelled. They all quiet down and quickly gone mute. "Ok, now, I've brought some close chorography friends to help you guys. So stop freaking out!" they all nodded. She turned towards the door and yelled, "Hey guys! Get your lazy ass in here!"

She opened the door more and the four walked in. In walked Meito, with two women and two men. Standing in pairs, they introduced themselves. They first ones spoke, "Hey, I'm Lola and this is Leon." she said as she nodded to the man next to her.

Then, the second, "Hello, I'm Annabelle, but most people call me Sweet Ann, and this is Big Al." she pointed to the man next to her and he waved his hand. They all said their hello's.

"Okay," Meiko said, "let's get this started"

~Chapter End~~

**Hello world and all who inhabit it! I have returned with new chapters! I'm sure some of you are excited about this. I hope. Well, if anyone has a question , PM me or review! Well, since I haven't answered any reviews I'll answer them, well kinda.**

**Reviews:**

**To everyone who says I should continue because it might be a good story: Thank you! Because of you guys I've been more motivated to get up and type and finish chapters! I hope you guys will continue to read it, that would make me very happy.**

**I'm glad you guys liked how I portrayed Meiko in this. I know some already likes Meiko, but how much **_**more **_**do you like her now that you know what her plan is?**

***About the Canterella thing, there was this one video were, I interpreted as Kaito loving Miku but I think Len loves Miku too. So they're like fighting for her favor. I made Kaito write it like this because he feel like he's fighting for her favor. But of course, instead of Len, it's Gakupo. Kay?**

**I have two questions for you. 1. Do you think Meiko's plan is working well? And 2. What song do you guys want Len and Rin to sing and dance to for the group? Please tell me, I love your opinions~~**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 4

**Heya Guys I'm back! How you all had a wonderful Valentine's Day! Mines was great if you care, but I am happy to say I'm back to give you guys another chapter, just guys should tell me which story you want to update the fastest! **

**Reviews~**

**Mugi-pyon- Thank you for those suggestions, but I guessed on one people might like! But I might use your ideas too ^^**

**Guest- You see how hard that was? I had to get a song were neither of them died, there wasn't someone else that they were in love with, it had to involve them having some kinda of relationship AND it had to relate to them in the story at the same time. It probably wouldn't have been that hard if I made Meiko give them a subject to write on… but that would have been a bad idea…**

**The Girl Of Many Names- Thanks for reading and liking this story, I really appreciate it! I was thinking they should do that one too, plus it was in the song option Meiko gave them.**

**SuppiChan00- I know right! I love writing with her!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I'll try to answer all of them! I swear! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Twilight: Breaking Dawn part 2 or anything else mentioned in the story, I only plot.**

**There's a spoiler in here somewhere, I'll tell you where it is when it gets there so be a little cautious. It is a minor spoiler, but any spoiler's a spoiler right?**

**-Note_ For now on, I'll put the reviews at the bottom since I think people don't read it. So I'll start here! Enjoy!**

~Normal P.O.V~

"Okay everyone!" Meiko yelled, "We'll be breaking up into groups. Now, get with your partners." Rin hopped over to Len, who high-fived her when she was close enough, Miku hesitantly walked over to Kaito, who wasn't even looking at her and Gakupo happily walked over to Luka, who took a few small steps away from him. _'Aw man, look at them. It looks like Rin and Len are the only one progressing.." _Meiko thought as she looked at them all. She turned and looked at Lola and the others.

"Okay, how about we choose who we will go with, m-kay." Leon suggested. Everyone nodded. "I'll go first, umm, I like the little blond girl with the spirit." he said pointing to Rin. She jumped as she fist-pumped in the air.

"Alright! Picked first!" she yelled. She grabbed Len hand, ran and stood next to Lola and Leon, forgetting to let go of Len's hand, causing him to blush.

"Okay, me next then," Sweet Ann said, she turned to Luka and put her hand out, "why don't we work with you sweetie." Luka nodded and walked over to them. "Um, who's your partner honey?" Sweet Ann said as she looked between Miku, Kaito and Gakupo. Luka slowly pointed to Gakupo, who sheepishly laughed and rubbed the back of his neck then walked over to them.

"I guess that leaves Hatsune and Shion with me." Meiko said as she smirked. Miku and Kaito shivered, already thinking of all the terrible things she could make them do.

"Don't worry kids," Meito spoke. "I'll keep her from doing anything _too _bad. I'll be there too." they sighed in relief. "Okay everyone, we'll be splitting up into different rooms to practice in private, is that already with everyone?"

Each person answered yes in a different ways and they all left to find an empty room.

~Lola's P.O.V~

So we finally found a room. Rin said she had the perfect room, but ended up getting us lost. We just picked the music room on the third floor. Rin lead Len into the room, still not letting go of his hand.

"See, I told you guys I had a math place to practice-" Rin started, but was interrupted by Len.

"Rin, you got us lost like thirty ti-"

"There is no reason to over-exaggerate Lenny." she laughed when he started to blush. "Aw, is little Lenny-chan embarrassed?"

"Don't call me that! I'm taller and older than you-"

"By what? A whole hour, Lenny-chan~?"

"Y-yeah, whatever! Ju-just let go of my h-hand so we can practice." Len said, blushing even harder, as he wiggled his hand, as a sign she wanted his hand back.

"W-wha-!" Rin said as she blushed and released his hand. To me, it's almost like she threw it. "Whatever, it's not like I wanted to hold your hand anyways.." she stuck her tongue out at him and he just shrugged and copied her.

"Okay." Leon said, "How about we get down to practicing?" Rin and Len both got over their little 'fight', if you can call it that, and nodded their heads. "So, did you two decide on a song yet- wait, what happened? Why are you two blushing so hard?"

"Nothing!" they both yelled. Meiko was right, if no one helps these kids, it'll be _years _before any of them _actually _get together. Glad she called us.

"Then, why not give us the lyrics?" I asked. They nodded, got their papers and handed them to us. Leon and I read it, and even our faces turned red. "Woah, these are some l-lyrics.."

Leon nodded. "Yeah.. So umm, you'll show him what, Rin?" Rin got redder and started to stuttered nothing.

"I never knew you bite Rin, Len" I said. They both got redder and looked down. "Well, I guess that's enough teasing, Leon. Alright you two-"

"-Show us what you got." he finished for me as we threw them the paper. "While you're singing, do whatever you feel like. Dance, rock or whatevers."

They started to sing and dance. To be honest, they were good. Especially for this being their first practice. Once they were done, they had this little moment where their faces were (almost) in kissing distant and they stared into each others eyes. Leon and I stared, not really wanting to ruin the moment. Len was the first react, gasping and letting go of Rin. She seemed to almost pout, but quickly bounce back. "Okay, how was that?", she asked excitedly.

"It was good-" I started.

"Well, great actually." Leon finished, looking at me. I nodded. Rin jumped up happily and Len nodded back smiling. "But.."

"But?" they said together. Leon and I nodded.

"But," I continued. "you guys could be a little more.. Um, Leon what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Um, comfortable?"

"Yeah, comfortable with each other."

"How so?" Rin said. Len nodded and stepped next to Rin.

"Yeah, Rin and I are as comfortable as comfort can be. We talk each other everything."

"Really?" Leon questioned. "How about we ask you each some questions about the other and see if you get it right ok?"

"How will this help us sing better?" Rin asked.

"If you're comfortable with your partner, your dance will become better since you can trust your partner a lot."

"Ah.." they both replied. Leon and I looked at them, then at each other and nodded.

"I'll go first." Leon said happily, looking around for a victim. "Rin. You ready?" she nodded. "Is Len a virgin?"

"W-what!?" they both asked blushing. Even I was shocked.

"Leon!"

"What? You said ask a question-"

"…No.."

"Hm?" we both said, looking shocked. "What?" I said. Rin sighed, looking frustrated and Len looked to the side, his face screaming embarrassment and … shame?

".. Len, is not a virgin."

Our mouths dropped. "H-How?!" Leon yelled.

"Well, you see. Len's cousin, Lily, invited me over one night around seven. I thought that if I didn't go she wouldn't mind. But about two or three hours later, I kept getting missed calls from Len and some of Lily's friends. I still didn't go and I felt guilty for it, so I visited the next day-"

"And when she got there I was laying in the bed, naked with-"

"Neru." Rin said, grinding her teeth. She stopped then her and Len sighed. "Miku and the others still don't know about and I'm not sure if she remembers or not."

"Yeah, I think she was still drunk when we took her home." Len said. Things were quiet for awhile and Leon and I were just standing there making fishy faces at each other. "So, anymore questions?"

"Um, sure. So, Len, who are Rin's parents?" I asked. After I finished my question, Rin kind of stiffened.

"Um, I'm not really sure." he answered. "She lives with a caretaker. I've been to her house a couple of times and that's whose always been there."

We nodded. "Hmm, I see. So Rin," I said and she looked at me. "who does Len live with."

"Momma." she answered.

"So Len is your brother?" Leon asked. They looked confused and shook their heads. "But you said he lives with 'momma'."

"Yeah, my mom." Len answered. Now we were confused. I guess they realized how confused we were and enlightened us on the situation. "My mom wants me and Rin to get married-"

"So she makes me call her that or when come over she doesn't let me in or feed me-"

"And throws out every single orange we have thing the house, so."

"Harsh much Len's mom?" Leon says, Rin and Len nods their heads showing they agree. Me, I like her, she seems cool.

"Okay, are you guys comfortable with each other?" I asked. They nodded. "How comfortable?"

"Really comfortable?" Rin asked. Len nodded.

"Comfortable enough to sleep in each others bed?" Leon asked, they nodded. "How long have you two known each other?"

"Since preschool." they answered. We nodded. "Um," Rin started and we all looked at her. "If you don't mind me asking, are you two dating or anything."

"No," I answered and they looked shocked. "we were friends in high school and we entered the same field of work together."

"But, you guys seem so close." Len argued.

"Well, you can seem close to someone and not be dating right?" Leon said. They nodded slowly. "Plus, Lola doesn't want to date me." he said pouting at me.

"I said I'd have to think about it first." I replied turning away from him and blushing.

"Well, I have a question too." Len said. We got back into semi-serious mode and looked at him. "So, you guys are back-up dancers and actors right?" we nodded. "Has there ever been a time were you two had to act as, 'more-than-friends'?"

"Yeah." I answered. "There were times we acted as enemies, friends, lovers so and so."

"So," Rin said, "you guys have had to… kiss?"

"Don't tell me you've never kissed anyone before." Leon said.

"I have, it's just.."

"What she mean is, you guys are comfortable kissing each other? Even with this complicated… 'love' relationship thing going on." Len said for her. She nodded.

"Basically." I said. Leon nodded.

"See watch." Leon said and before I knew it he kissed me on the lips. It was just a peck, but it was enough to make Rin and Len's face red. "Ok, let's get back to work. They nodded and moved back to their places.

~Kaito's P.O.V~

I was thinking since Meito would be there, training with Meiko wouldn't be so bad. He told us to trust him, that he'd be there to calm down Meiko if we asked….

Oh, how he laughed…

"Keep going, faster! Keep those legs up! Come on! Come on! Come on! Kaito! Don't you dare let that hand fall! Faster! You fall and I will drop your grade but three letters! Go! Go! Go! Miku, what I say! Pop your boobs out!" Meiko yelled, popping out her chest.

"W-what boobs!?" Miku said tired, as she tried to keep up after practicing the same routine over and over.

"Hush child! Even if their small, they're there! Same thing goes for boys!"

"Meiko," Meito said, "they're just kids, they don't know anything about that."

"I'm a j-junior!" I yelled. Meiko shook her head and stopped the instrumental. Miku and I fell to the ground really tired. Meiko looked at Meito, who just shrugged his shoulder. She motioned him to follow her out the class and he did, leaving us alone.

"So Miku, how are you doing?" I said panting. She shook her but then gave me a thumbs up. "What's that? You don't know? So-so?" she nodded.

"I-I wonder if G-Gakupo will like the dance?" she mumbled to herself, but loud enough for me to hear. I frowned, got up and walked to the door. "W-where are you going?"

"Obviously, I'm going to get something to drink." I said as I opened the door. She hopped up.

"I'll go too-"

"No."

And the door closed.

~Miku's P.O.V~

That's not fair. Why is Kaito always getting so cold with me? What'd I ever do to him? It's almost like he doesn't like me or something. I don't know what happened, but when that thought went through my mind my chest started to hurt, and my heart started beating hard. Why was this happening? Is it because I'll lose a friends? I don't want that to happen….

I put my hand on my chest as I began to hiccup and cry. I put the back of my hand up to my mouth to try to stop, but the tears won't stop and soon I began to shiver. Suddenly, the door opened; however, I still didn't stop crying or turn around.

"Miku, I'm back, and I brought you some-" I heard a voice that I now recognized as Kaito. Before I knew it, I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I jumped. I cried even harder. "M-Miku, what's the matter?!"

I shook my head and before I knew it, I felt him put his arms around me. He cradled me, holding me close to his chest, and petted my head, shushing me, telling me everything's going to be alright. Suddenly, I felt like I didn't need to cry anymore, I grabbed onto his shoulders but soon relaxed. I couldn't help but feel

_I want to stay here forever._

~Meiko's P.O.V~

I walked with Meito through the halls. "I've been think Mei-kun." I say. He looks down at me, not saying anything. I stopped and so did he. "Do you think this is going to work? I mean, what if it doesn't work? And I made everything worst?"

"This coming from the girl who hooked my brother up with three of his ex-wives, his 12 girlfriends and his current wife." he replied, smirking. My cheeks dusted a light pink color.

"I swear I didn't know Irina had that kind of criminal record on her."

"But it doesn't matter. All the relationships you put him in lasted more than a year, you're a natural cupid." I sigh as he finishes up with a kiss on the cheek. "But.."

I looked at him. "But?"

"What if we decided on something besides the chorography thing.."

"What do you have in mind? I mean I don't know about you, but I don't want to sit there and watch some kids stand there and sing."

"We could ump up the volume a little. Maybe get things a little… steamy." he smirked, and not long after, I did too.

"I'm listening.."

~Luka's P.O.V~

"Ok, stop." Sweet Ann said, stopping Gakupo and I. We stopped and looked at her. "The singing is great and all. But your not feeling the music- the lyrics. It's like you don't feel it."

Big Al nodded. "This is very unusual, especially since you two made the song." he said. "maybe you guys should try another song? Start over again?"

Gakupo and I looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah, we'll work on another song."

Sweet Ann smiled and nodded. Big Al said something to her. "Alright," he said to us. "how about you guys get started on that."

We nodded and went to a spare desk. I got out some paper and a pen, and tried to sit across from, but he grabbed a chair and sat next to me. This was going to take awhile….

"Alright," I said, "what's the lyrics be about?" he put his hand on his chin and hummed. I decided to think with him, so I looked deep down in myself to see what kind of song I really wanted to sing with him. _Love. _Weird. _Kiss. _I kept getting answers like those, but I don't know why. I know it isn't because I actually _like _like Gakupo. I know that because I like Kaito. Beside, wouldn't it make me a bad friend if I go after the same guy my best friend was going after?

"How about a love song?" I said unintentionally. I jumped and covered my mouth as I looked at Gakupo. He seemed a little shocked, but then his face lit up like Christmas tree.

"That's a great idea Luka! As always, if I do say so myself. So what should it be about?" he took the pencil and paper away from me, and started to write down thing as he hummed a melody. He went on about all the different love scenarios, while I was having a mental breakdown. What have I just done? What's wrong with me? What's Miku going to say? Oh GOD!

"I BROKE GIRL CODE!" I yelled, standing up so fast the chair behind me fell, causing everyone to look at me. I blushed and bowed, apologizing. "P-please excuse me!" I yelled as I ran out the class. I stopped on the stairway to the third floor, trying to catch my breathe.

"W-what the heck? I-I d-didn't even run that f-far!" I said, barely on my knees. Man, I need to hit the gym.

"Luka?" I hear a- correction, two voices call. I look up to see Rin and Len. I wave at them, but they just tilt their heads at me. "Why are you on the floor?" they asked at the same time.

"Tired." I answered. They nodded their heads. "Can you two stop doing things at the same time?" they just look at me question-ly, as if asking why. "It's like you guys are really twins. You guys aren't in a incest relationship like Kaito and Gakupo says right?" I say as a joke.

"Why would they say that!?" Rin says, fairly upset. Len nods. "Of course we aren't really twins! We should find them and give them a piece of our minds."

"Yeah," Len agrees. "Some friends they are. Spreading rumors about us and stuff!" and with that they stumped off, also disregarding the fact that what I said was false and I said they were might be in an incest relationship. Out of all that, they got made at the fact I said they were twins. I shook my head.

"Kids these days."

"You're telling me." a deep voice called behind me and I jumped turning around to see Haku and Dell.

"Oh, sorry. Did we scare you?" Haku said. I nodded my head. "We didn't mean to scare you-"

"I did."

"Dell."

"What? I won't lie to her."

"Well, it'll make me feel better." I said. He looked at me and smirked, and I felt shivers go down my back. _'Are those fangs!'_

"Well, would you rather have me tell you I didn't mean to scare you and I'll never do it again?" he said. I nodded. "Well, then I'd be lying to you, and I don't want to do that to such a pretty lady such as yourself." he crouched down to my level. "So instead I'll tell you to stop being a puss and get over it."

I frowned. "Dell!" Haku yelled and began to scold him, while he just stood there not looking at her and sticking his tongue out at me, causing me to return the favor.

"I thought I heard you guys here." I heard Kaito at the top of the stairs. I looked up at him, but he didn't look like the Kaito I'd come to know. His bright and heart-warming smile was replaced by a dull line and the warm and caring blue eyes turned stone cold. "What are you doing here after hours?"

"I could be asking you the same, bro." Dell said, looking at him rather than raspberry-ing me. "You were 'post to be out by now. I was starting to think you ditched us!"

Kaito smirked. "Naw man, you wouldn't know what to do without me. 'Sides, I'll be out in minute." he said as he walked down the rest of the stairs, stood in front of me and held his hand out for me to take. Of course, I took it and he pulled me up. He smiled his usual Kaito smile as he said: "Come on, Meiko-sensei wanted to tell us something regarding the songs before we go home."

I nodded before he lead me up the stairs. I turned to see Dell and Haku just standing there, watching us leave. Before I was completely out of his sight, I stuck my tongue out at him.

What? He started it.

~Normal P.O.V~

Kaito dragged Luka back to the room they were in initially. He was acting carefree, as the Kaito from before had never existed. Luka found it weird, but couldn't think about it too much, because before she knew it, they were in front of door. When they opened the door, Miku and Rin had just finished the duet, 'Reverse Rainbow', they decided to sing to pass they time.

They stepped into the class as everyone applauded and Rin and Miku bowed. "Look who finally decided to show up." Meiko said, with her hands on her hips. Luka just bowed, embarrassed she had made everyone wait on her. "Sit. I have something to say."

"When isn't that?" Leon mumbled, trying to be funny, rewarded with a glare from Meiko when everyone laughed. "My bad."

"Damn straight." Meiko said. "Alright. Sorry to say, but I'm changing the rules again!" everyone huffed, mumbled and complained about things being changing again. "Quiet!" and they did. "I changed from just a song to a song and chorography. Now I'm changing it to just a song and a PV. It will be based on your song, it will have costumes and it will be in good quality. If not, I will deduct your grade-"

"This is a club." Miku pointed out.

"Then, I will kick you out." she said, Rin jumped, remembering what Len had said that morning, said boy was having a hard time keeping in a laugh.

"Wouldn't it have to be a unanimous vote to get someone kicked out?" Luka asked. Meiko shook her head.

"As the supervisor of the club, I make decisions that I believe is best for the club. Now, I hope you all have a good idea for a PV, because if it sucks someone's getting kicked out. This will be due….. Four weeks from now."

"Aww, and Rin and Len had gotten so far." Lola said. Meiko looked at her question-ly. "Yeah, they were nearly done. The chorography was to a perfect pitch!"

"Oh really~?" Meiko said evilly. Rin and Len gulped, already going pale, thinking of all the terrible things she could do. "Well, I _guess _since they're _soo _ahead of the others, why don't they do _two _PV's instead of _one_. Right everyone?"

"Well," Miku said, "It is only fair, since they would probably work better than the rest of us…"

"Yeah," Kaito added, "Plus, they spend most of their time together, so I guess they would have more practice time."

"M-Miku! Kaito!" Len yelled, trying to protest in the place of Rin, who was nearly dead after hear the word 'two'.

"Well, I guess if you think about it that way." Gakupo agreed, causing Len to send glares his way. "Woah, down shota-boy" he mumbled. Len looked at Luka, who he believed was his last hope, with puppy-dog eyes. Knowing she couldn't go against Meiko, she turned away from Len.

"Sorry Len, I have to agree with everyone else." Luka said.

"It's unanimous." Miku stated. "You guys are doing two! And if you keep sulking, we'll make you do three!"

'_Evil witch..' _Len thought as he turned into a sulking mess with Rin, forming a 'Orz'.

"Don't worry you guys!" Leon and Lola shouted. "That just means more time with us!"

"… Is that really a good thing?" Rin and Len said and everyone laughed. Rin and Len sighed.

"So," Meito started, "what's everyone doing once we're out?"

"Len and I are going to my house to watch a movie and lunch" Rin said getting out of her 'depression' state already.

"So a date?" Meiko said, Rin blushed and shook her head.

"W-we're just watching movies! It's not a date! I-it's just coming over!" she protest. Gakupo chuckled and leaned over to Kaito.

"You hear that Kaito? He's _coming _over." he finished saying as he and Kaito started to all out laughing, which resulted in them both getting hit in the head by Sweet Ann and Meiko. They continued to laugh with a 'it was worth it' look on their face.

"Hey Kaito," Miku said, "what if you come over to my house so we can practice on our costumes and stuff."

"Oh, um, sorry Miku," he replied, "I was actually going to hang out with some of my other friends. Maybe next time."

Luka, Rin and Len looked at him. Luka questioning him, and Rin and Len worried that he might end up doing something stupid. "Oh!" Miku said. "It's fine. You made plans already. Sorry." she looked down, her face a little red from embarrassment.

'_Why do I feel so disappointed right now?'_ she thought.

She walked over to Luka and tried to make conversation, but she was still feeling a tad awkward and embarrassed. "So, um, Luka, are you, well, doing something today?"

Luka was feeling a bit sad for Miku. _'What is this? This isn't Miku. She's all awkward and shy. What's up? It's not like she asked him out on a date and got rejected!' _Luka thought. _'Maybe it's because she likes Kaito instead of Gakupo!' _

"Um, not actually. What did you have in mind?" Luka answered, smiling sweetly at her best friend. Unknowingly to them, they were being watched. Meiko pulled Sweet Ann and Lola to one of the corners of the room.

"So what do you guys think?" Meiko said, "Making any progress at all?"

"Yeah," Sweet Ann said, "But we need to do something."

"Why?" Lola going said. "Everything's going fine right? I mean, if Luka and Miku continue to stay close with Gakupo and Kaito, they'll be together in no time right?"

"Why didn't I drag Leon over here instead of you?" Meiko said. "I'm sure he has more sense then you."

"Hey!"

"W-well, what she mean is that Miku is too stubborn to admit she starting to like Kaito and since Miku and Luka are best friends, Luka won't try to go after Gakupo." Sweet Ann explains.

"Oh." Lola said. "So, do we have a plan?" Sweet Ann and Lola looked towards Meiko, and she nodded her head.

"So.. Here's what we've got to do…."

~~~Rin's P.O.V~~~

I ran up the stairs to my house as Len calmly walked up the stairs. I turned around and yelled at him to hurry. He chuckled and skipped a few stairs. I reached for the door when I busted open. There stood Momo Momone, with all her pink haired glory. She had her green shoulder bag and was hurrying out the door. "A-ah Ms. Rin! Oh, and I see you've brought Mr. Len with you."

"Momo, where are you going?" I asked my twenty-eight year old caretaker. She giggled.

"W-well, you see, it appears I need to go to the store. We seem to be out of ingredients for tonight's dinner, so, I've decided to get them before it gets too late; however, I do realize you and Mr. Len are going out on a date, I do want to make something in case of later."

Len and I blushed. "Ms. Momo!" Len yelled. "Y-you know Rin and I a-aren't dating!"

She giggled. "Oh, of course! Of course! I'm sorry. I have to get going now. Don't you two start any trouble now~" she sang as she walked down the stairs and to the car. She always did that teasing us every once in a while. I nervously laughed and opened the door more and welcomed him in. He mimicked my actions and went inside.

"So what movie are we watching?" Len asked as I walked into the kitchen to grab some snacks. The usual, some popcorn, pops or soda, whatever you want to call them, chocolates, and some candy.

"Um, I don't really know! Just pick something from the DVD rack." I say as I carry everything to the living room and set them on the table. "So, have you decided on a movie?"

"No-oh… what's this?" he said and I looked over his shoulder. "Rinny~" he turned towards me with a smirk on his face. "_Breaking Dawn part 2. _Who would have thought _Rinny _would like a movie like this."

"W-what!?" I yelled, blushing bright red. "I-I was just curious!"

"Yeah, that's exactly why you have each and every one of the movies, right?"

"S-shut up! G-give me back my movie." I held my hand out, thinking he'd give me the movie and we'd just watch some random movie on TV, but of course, Len had to be difficult.

"Naw, how about we just watch this? It'll seem more fun, am I right?" he said as he walked over to the DVD player and putting in the movie. "I'm not changing my mind, so you might as well get over here and enjoy this movie."

I sighed as I walked over to the couch and sat at the other end of the couch.

"Aw, Rinny," he said as he pulled me closer to him, "don't be mad at me, I'm doing this for you." I looked away from him, pouting. He sighed as he stood up. I looked at him. Then, before I knew anything, he picked me up, bridal style, and sat down with me on his lap. I blushed.

"Len!"

"Come on, Rin. Don't be so sensitive, I'm just teasing."

"And you know I don't like it unless I'm doing the teasing."

"Well, let me have a turn once in awhile."

"Yeah, 'cause this morning wasn't enough-"

"Hush, the movie's starting." when the movie started and we just sat there watching it, eating all the stuff I brought from the kitchen.

********!SPOLIER!********

It got to the part where Alex showed Edward and Bella their new house. I leaned a little forward when they went from the baby's room to their room. It got to Momo and mine's favorite part.

'_Vampires don't sleep.' Bella said as Edward moved Bella's hair away from her neck and kissed her._

'_The bed's not for sleeping.'_

I put my hands on my face and I'm sure my mouth was opened. After a minute or so Len put his arm around my waist and hand on my chin with his thumb on my lips. He made me turn to look at him. On his face, he had a seductive smirk, which made me want to melt. "Rin.. You really shouldn't keep your mouth open like that." I pouted, but stopped when his face turned serious. He leaned in and I did too. He was so close, our noses met, "_ Tu es a moi .._" he whispered to me. "_Tu m'appartiens.._"

I was curious to what he said, but I was too caught up in the moment to care. He leant in more and I waited until-

"Aww!" we hear a chorus of three behind us. I push Len away and looked behind us to see Momo, Luka and Miku. "How cute that is!" Luka said.

"Well, was." Miku said with a sigh. "I mean what the math you guys. You stopped before the best part! I hate it when people do that, it's so infuriating! I swear!"

I hop off Len's lap and said, "We're infuriating!? Who just walks into someone's house without permission!"

"Actually Momo let us in." Luka said.

"Arg! Whatever! How long have you guys been standing there!?" I asked/ yelled.

"Well, since Len said… something that would make any girl melt." Luka said, smiling cleverly when she saw Len blush cherry red. I looked at them both confusingly, Luka and Momo laughed. "Rin! You seriously don't know what that means!?"

"Aww Mr. Len, you're adorable!" Momo yelled. They continued to fan girl as Len and I just stood/sat there blushing even more. Some people.

~~~~~~~Kaito's P.O.V~~~~~~~~

After everyone left the school, Dell, Haku and I headed to my house. We decided that we just hang at my house since I have the biggest TV out of the three of us. No, I'm lying. Haku actually has the bigger TV, he dad being a lawyer and all. But I was the only one with no parent here.

My mom had went to visit my grandmother. She was sick, but she told me she'd take me another time to visit since I had my clubs to go to and all. When we got to my house, we just decided to sit and watch TV. We sat there eating cereal, and watching Spongebob Squarepants. Haku had got up to go to the bathroom.

"Are we high?" I asked, looking at Dell. He looks at me.

"Why?" he says. I look back at the TV.

"'Cause we've been here watching Spongebob for a good two hours and I understand it."

"Really?" he said, looking back at the TV. I nod my head, mumble a yeah, and keep watching.

"Okay, that's it. I'm taking you two on a walk." Haku says, magically appearing out of no where. We look at her. "Come on, what are you two waiting for an invitation?" we nod and she sighs and grab our ears, dragging us to the door. She lets us go to put on our shoes. We oblige, every once and a while, Haku 'grows a pair' and when she does, everyone else loses theirs.

We walk around the block and headed to the park, not the one we'd usually go to, but one filled with kids, pre-teens and the likes. "Isn't this better?" Haku says, neither of us answers. "Isn't it."

"Yeah, yeah, yep. Couldn't be better." Dell and I mumbles nervously. She nods and walks to the swings.

"Kaito, come push me!" she orders as she sits.

"Why me?" I asked as I walk over to the swing. I began to push her but she told me to stop. "What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something. Important." She said as she turned to me with a super serious face. "It's about Miku…"

**End of Chapter**

**Yep, I'm leaving with a cliffhanger this time. I was hoping to have a little more time on it but I'd figure you all waited long enough for it.**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 5

**This is Love is Complicated's new chapter. I'm still in the middle of making the other chapter, but I decided to get a head start on the other one. This one is the day after the one on the last chapter, which is a Friday. They're all going to start their PV's. So, lets get started with the disclaimer and then start to story. Oh yeah, before I forget, guess what I found out? You all know the author of Hidden? 13? I found out that she favorited this story! I'm so happy! She's like one of the authors I look up to and for her to fav this story! *starts fangirling* I so dang happy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, the PV's mentioned or any thing else used in these fan-fiction. If I did, I would probably not have a Fanfiction account.**

**Enjoy!**

~~~~~~Miku's P.O.V~~~~~~

Since it was Friday, we didn't have Vocaloid today. So I decided to invite Kaito over my house to discuss about the PV. This time he said yes and for some reason, my heart sped up, which is really confusing since I don't like Kaito like that. It's probably the excitement of me actually having a friend over.

Whatevers.

After school, he walked home with me. While we were walking through, I had gone into 'Miku-Land' and almost walked into traffic. Which is _apparently _not a good thing deemed by Kaito and I got scolded. Well almost scolded because I put on my pout-y, I'm-sorry-I-did-wrong face and he just petted my head. I blushed but smiled lightly. He blushed lightly, and grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the street.

Then, I heard a bunch of old ladies mumble about us being 'in love' and a 'cute couple'. I blushed, realizing he was still holding my hand, but got lost in the thought of how big and warm his hand is. Before long we had made it to my house. I unlocked the door and we were greeted by my aunt, Mika.

"Hey, hey~ Miku-Mik's!" she said, putting her hand on her hip. My aunt is actually pretty young. She's only twenty-eight years old. She adopted me after… that day. She acts like a guardian and she's really great to me.

"Hey~ Mika-nee!" I said and gave her a hug. "This is Kaito, he's my partner for the project I'm doing for my club."

"Oh~, so this is the one who made those really good lyrics, huh?" she said. I nodded, and she walked over to him and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you young man. Miku has told me many stories of you."

He blushed and smiled goofily at Mika-nee. "Good ones I hope."

"Yeah, of course. I hope things go well. Now, Miku, I have to go and see if everything is ready, then I'll send Mikuo over to come get you two. You will be alright till he gets here, right?" we nodded and she headed out the door, saying her byes. I went to the kitchen.

"Hey, Kaito." I say. I hear him mumble a yeah as he took off his shoes. I open up the deep freezer and continue, "I have this new flavor of ice cream, do you want to-" I say, with the ice cream in my hand, and turn around, only to collide with Kaito chest.

"I would love some!" he says, taking the ice cream from me and headed out the kitchen. M-my face… was on… h-h-his chest…

'_H-H-H-H-H-H-HOW THE HECK CAN HE BE SO UNFAZED BY THAT!?' _I think as I feel myself starting to blush. I shake my head. _'Why am _I _so fazed? It's not like I like Kaito, I like Gakupo.'_

Lie.

I heard that as clear as day. I looked around to find no one. That's it. I officially have gone crazy. I face palmed and Kaito ran back into the kitchen. "Come on Miku!" he screams. "And bring some spoons. We can talk about the project after my program is over! Hurry or we'll end up both missing it!" and after that he left. I sighed.

"Alright, here I come- wait, why the heck are you getting so comfortable in my house!"

~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~

After the program was over, Kaito and I talked about the project. Of course, sometimes we did get off subject, but we worked it out. I showed him the costumes Mika-nee had helped me make. He agreed that we should both try them on to check if Mika-nee got the measurements right.

Of course, for me the dress fit perfectly. My shoulders were bare, but that didn't matter much to me. It made me feel trusted, almost, you know? I walked back into the living room to see Kaito, but to my surprise, he wasn't in here.

"Kaito?" I said. I looked at the small mask in my hands, then put it on my face. I picked up the dress a little at the bottom, hoping not to trip over the it. I know most people have to do this too, well, Rin doesn't. For some reason, she doesn't have to; she does it so well. "Kai- eck!"

Before I can even get Kaito's name out, a pair of large hands grabs my mask and pulls it off my face. I froze. Whoever it was stayed where they were: their hands, which held my mask, still in my face, arms barely on my shoulders and still standing behind me. Almost closer than I wanted. I slowly turned around, only to find it was Kaito with his mask on. I relaxed and sighed in relief, only to stiffen again in embarrassment. Kaito pouted his lips and my face turned an unhealthy shade of red.

"Ah!" Kaito said with concern, "Are you okay!" he freed one of his hands from the mask and put it on my cheek. "I'm… not sure, but … I think you have a co- no, a fever."

Unconsciously, I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. So warm, and caring. Right now, it felt like my body was moving on its own, because my hand went up and grabbed the front of his blue jacket. Then I looked up at him.

~~~~Kaito's P.O.V~~~~

She leaned into my hand and slowly grabbed the front of my blue jacket. I looked down at her, my eyes wide and a small blush crawling its way on my face. She looked up at me, her face red, but not as red as it was before, but red nonetheless, her eyes glazy with her mouth slightly apart. "Kaito…." she whispered and runs one of her hands up to my shoulder.

"M-Miku?" I whispered, following her. She lightly shakes her head and quickly squeeze my shoulder.

"Kaito… please…." she says in a low, whispery voice. She slowly gets on her tippy-toes and I lean in too. I put the hand that was holding the mask and put it on her hip. My lips glazed hers-

SLAM! The door slams open and a cheerful male voice rings, "Miku! Miku's friend! I'm- WHAT THE HELL!"

Miku snaps out of her trance, and pushes me away faster than I can catch myself, so I fall to the ground. "M-Mikuo-nii! W-what are you do-"

"Mika told you I was picking you up, didn't she." I would say he questioned, but he didn't. He growled it.

"A-ah! Right! She did!" Miku laughed nervously. The 'Mikuo' guy walked over to Miku and gave her a light smack to the head.

"I only gave permission of one guy, and this one-" he pointed to me, "-does not fit the description!"

"Mikuo-nii we were just-"

"Smoochin' it up in my living room-"

"-Our living room-"

"Whatever!" he started to frail his arm.

"Um, excuse me." I added, and they both looked at me. "We weren't 'smoochin' it up' in the living room, we were practicing."

"Yeah, 'cause who doesn't do that?" he yelled at me, slightly glaring. "Because it's _perfectly _normal for two _teenagers _to be _practicing _kissing _alone _in an _empty house _with _no adults_."

Miku and I blush, and I turned away from him and said, "Y-you say that like I was going to do something _bad _to her."

Miku blush deepened, but agreed with him nonetheless. "Yeah Mikuo-nii, K-Kaito and I couldn't do that kind of stuff anyways." she looked down, and continued. " and I-I'm under aged.."

Mikuo sighed and shook his head. "Whatever. Anyways, Mika told me to give you guys this." he reached into his pocket and brought out a folded note. He was going to give it to Miku, but decided against it and gave it to me. I unfolded it and read it out loud.

"It says: Dear Miku and Kaito," if you could look at it, you could see 'Miku's friend' crossed out where my name was suppose to be. Arg. "I know I was making the outfits and I seemed to have forgotten something. I need to know who the other person is and get their measurements, 'cause I don't know if I should make the person taller or shorter than Kaito's outfit. So, when you guys come over, can you bring the person too? Thanks, Mika." and she put a heart at the end of her name, now I know where Miku got that from.

So, we need another person? Hmm. I glanced at Miku to see her face, and it looked like she was thinking about it too. I thought for sure she would immediately choose Gakupo, but I guess I was wrong. Then again, I would what Gakupo here while we were practicing anyways, or better yet, have him in the PV either. I would ask Dell to do it, but… he's Dell, so I crossed him out. So I guess that leaves one person.

Miku and I looked up at the same time, both with a face of determination, knowing how hard and dangerous this task would be. After a while of looking at each other, and Mikuo looking at us like we were complete lunatics, we spoke.

"We need Len."

~~~~Rin's P.O.V~~~~

"Well, that finishes the vocals and the first two minutes of Butterfly on your right shoulder." Len said, nodding his head. I nodded with him, still in my costume for the video. I get up from my seat on the couch and move over to him and grabbed his shoulders, scaring him. "Gah! R-Rin don't do that!"

I giggle and shake him a little. "Sorry Len-" I pressed down on his shoulder and he screamed. "Len? What's wrong?"

He cracks a smile and scratched his head a little and laughed. "It's nothing, Rin" I huffed and spin his spinny chair around so he can face me.

"Is it a bruise." I asked, well, stated. He laughed some more nervously, and avoided my glance. I huffed some more and did something boldly stupid. I grabbed his tie and undid it.

"R-R-Rin! W-W-What do you think your-!" he yelled but was cut off when I yanked the tie off and started to unbutton his shirt. He tried to grab my hands to stop me, but that didn't work, so I continued my unbuttoning. "R-R-Rin! St-stop before my mom gets h-home and sees!"

If I haven't told you yet, I'm sorry, but we were at Len's house working on the project instead of my house. Since we were at my house last time, we decided to head over here instead. Len lives in a one story home, three bed-rooms, one-and-a-half bathrooms, kitchen, living room, back-yard and a garage. He lives with mama, Rui, and six-year-old little sister, Yuki. His dad, Rei, past away about four years after Len was born. Len has a job at IA's Cosplay Café to help out mama and Yuki with the bill and expenses of daily life, and I, being his best friend, help him in whatever way I can, and that's a little, since he won't let me help.

"She'll understand." I say and grab his collar, opening his shirt. "So help me, if it's a bruise, I'll-" I stopped when I saw nothing but his skin. No black marks, bite marks, bloody marks… just skin. "Wha-"

"I told you it was nothing, just-"

"Stress?" I questioned him. He nodded. I turned him back around and grabbed his shoulders again.

"H-hey-"

"Shh~" I shushed him as I began to massage his neck and shoulders. At first, he would flinch, jerk and stuff, but after a minute he began to relax, and even leaned back. "Better?" he said nothing but sighed happily and nodded, I giggled and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and hugged him. "I'm glad!"

"Aww, Len-niichan! I knew it!" I heard a little squeaky voice. Len and I turned and saw Yuki holding hands with mama. "See mama! See!? I told you Len-niichan was Rin-neechan's boyfriend! And now they're going to get married now, right?"

Len and I blushed when mama told Yuki we would get married when we were older. She told Yuki to go change out of her school uniform, and walked over to us, leaned down, and whispered, "I know that you know I want grandchildren, but geez have some decency, your in the living room." and she left on that note, leaving the two of us flabbergasted.

After a minute of scolding mama, we both changed out of our costumes and headed outside to the park. My chose. "So, Rin?" Len said as we walked pasted the park's gate. "Where do you see yourself in two years."

"Doing your… son?" I said walking up to the slide. Len gave me that 'are-you-serious look. "What?"

He smirked, "In two years? Wouldn't that make you a pedo-"

"Don't you finish that." I glare. He's smirk widened.

"Are you mad at me, Kagamine? 'Cause if you are, bring it." I giggle.

"I don't like you." as soon as I say it, I find myself being hoisted up over his shoulder.

"You don't mean that, Rinny! I know you love me!" he laughs. I blush, but laughs with him. He sets me down, but then picks me up, bridal style. I wrap my arms around his neck, and he laughs, knowing my fear of falling. I yell at him not to drop me. "I would never dream of it."

He walks us over to the steps and sits me down. He sits down two steps under me, which is on the playground's floor and lays his head on my lap. I play with his bang, and hums a sweet tone. Soon, I take out the remaining bit of his ponytail, and rub my fingers through his hair.

"That feels nice.." he mumbles, I smile and put my nose to the top of his head. I mumble 'good' and continue. He laughs a little, then stops when the wind blows a nice breeze.

"Hey, Len." I said, he makes a small noise, answering me. "you work on Fridays, right?" he answers a yeah. I take my hand out of his hair, and he groans in protest. "That's funny, 'cause, I went to IA's last week, but the manager said you weren't there…"

"Oh, um, I took last week off." he said, coming out with an excuse I'm sure. He is not getting off that easy.

"Yeah, that's were things were getting weird. I went over to your house, but mama said you were at work… is there something you want to tell me, Len?"

"Er… um… well." he stumbled on his works. I knew it, he's lying to me.

"Len! How could you not tell me this! You got another-"

"Rin, it's not a big deal-"

"Not a big deal? No wonder you're so stressed! You have two jobs and trying to keep up with your studies! Len-!"

"Rin." he says, getting up from my lap and looks at me. "It's fine, I'm alive aren't I?" he gives me a small smile, but I don't return it. "Can't you just trust me?"

"Not when you're so tense, and stuff. Len, I'm worried about you. And you hardly even let me help you!"

"Rin, come on, I got this okay?"

"But-" I sniff, and I just _hear _my voice waver. Arg, anger tears, I _don't _need them right now.

"Rin, I'm fine, alright?" he puts his hands on my cheeks. I would blush if it wasn't for the fact that I was so angry. "Just _trust _me. If it make you feel any better, I'll take off… Monday, and sleep in _all _day, okay."

I sniff twice and ask, "Why not today?"

"Today's too good to miss. The person who I'm working for is paying me a lot."

"How do I know you'll take off? You could just be saying that!"

"When have I ever lied and told you that I was going to take off, and d-"

"Last month, a week before that, a month before that week, that time you got sick and covered it up by telling IA it would be a good idea to dress as doctors-"

"Ok, ok, ok, maybe I did lie all those times, and probably more in the future-"

"Len!"

"Okay! If it makes you feel any better, I'll go over _your_ place, and sleep in there, okay? Would that make you happy?"

I thought it over, and nodded. "And if you don't, me and Momo will kidnap you, got it? And we won't hesitate either, clear!"

"Crystal." he says, and smile a little. I wrap my arms around his shoulders again, he wraps them around my waist. "You're such a worrywart."

"And you're such a fat, stupid, fathead." I huff angrily. Then, Len's phone rings, he looks at it, and it's Miku. He hits the decline button, and lays on my shoulder. "Wasn't that Miku?" he nods. "Shouldn't you have answered."

"Wasn't important."

"You didn't answer it yet. You wouldn't have known if it was or wasn't."

"I'll answer it next time."

After he says that, a gently wind blows again. We sigh in relaxation, and enjoy the peacefulness. Then, Len's phone rings again, we look and it's Miku again. I look at Len, and he had annoyance written all over his face.

.

.

.

.

.

Decline.

"L-Len!"

"What?"

"You said next time!"

"Oh, I meant _next _next time. It's a total difference, it seems the same though. No wonder you got so confused."

"Len."

"Fine. If that's what you want." his phone rings again, and I wait for him to answer it. He looks up at me, opens his mouth: "Rin, can you get that?"

I face-palmed, but got it nonetheless. "Hello?" when I answered, Len moved from my shoulder, back to my lap.

"_Yeah, Rin? I thought this was Len's phone."_

"Um, Kaito? I thought this was Miku's phone." I asked with same amount of cluelessness he did.

"_Haha, whatever. Just wondering, are you at Sakura Park?"_

"Yeah, why?" I forgot to mention, the park and it's name. The park we're at now is Sakura Park, named that because it's a sakura tree paradise. I'm serious, those things are everywhere! Which is why I decided to bring Len here. It's the perfect place to relax and stuff.

"_Oh. No, reason, ehehe. Miku, Rin's with him-" _I couldn't hear what ever he said, because he seemed to get farther from the phone and hung up.

"What was that about?" Len asked, once I closed his phone and set it down. He rolled over so that he was looking up at me.

"It was nothing, just BaKaito being weird again." I answered, playing with his bang again. "So, are you feeling relaxed, or what?"

"Rinny, I feel more than relaxed."

"What do yah feel?" I smiled at him, climbing down some steps and sitting on the floor, so he doesn't have to strain his neck. He sighed, closed his eyes, and relaxed his body some more. "Well?"

"Pure bliss." he finally says. I extremely lightly bonked him on the head, laughing about how he was such a weirdo. Then he grabbed my hand and put it on his chest so I could feel his heart beat. I closed my eyes too and continued to play in his hair with one hand while the other stayed on his chest.

'_What do you know," _I think. "_Our heart beats are in sync.."_ I smile big just thinking about it. _'Even if he may likes someone else, we will still have moments like these. And no one can ever take them away.'_

I open my eyes when I hear Len's soft snores. I giggled, and moved the bang that I kind of messed up out of his face. "Hey," I say silently to him, "If we were younger, I'd be able to carry you home, yah know." I kiss him on the cheek like I use to do when we were kids. "Sweet dreams, Lenny-kins~."

~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

I woke up in the playground on the platform under the covering that leads to the top of the slide. As I sat up I crumbled my fist, looking around.

"Len?" I sat all the way, only to see Len's jacket fall on my lap. I heard paper crumble and saw a letter. It read:

"Dear girl," it's not like you can't _obviously _see my name was crossed out here. "we have taken your blond hair companion for our secret services. You well probably see him later, but for now he is in our hands. Do not look for him, because we will kill him.

Signed, the Leek Queen and I.C Maniac"

And at the end of the signing, there was a heart.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…

This is obviously Miku and Kaito's doing. Of course, the heart signing, and Leek Queen were a no brainier, but the I.C Maniac would have been good had not he used it all the time. I grabbed my phone, went to Len's number and pressed call. I shivered when I realized that calm and relaxing breeze from earlier turned into a cold and fast chill down my back. I throw on Len's jacket and zip it up, already feeling better.

"_Hello? Rin?" _I hear Len answer on the other line. I pout even though he can't see me.

"So you were kidnapped." I said, I hear Miku and Kaito talking in the background. "By two idiots."

"_Er, yeah. Well, it's kind of hard to explain… sorry about that."_

"And then you leave me at the park by myself, asleep and defenseless?"

"_Not defenseless. Didn't you see Momo, I called her before we left."_

"So Len, please _do _tell me the details of how you got yourself kidnapped."

"…_. Do I have to?"_

"Yes."

"_Fine. Well, when we were at the park, I fell asleep, and not too long after I'm guessing you did too, considering you were asleep when I got 'kidnapped'. So, these idiots we call friends came up with a mesh bag and put it over my face. My face! While I was sleeping! Anyways, I started to struggle and stuff, and they throw me over Kaito's shoulder. Thing is, I hear these idiots talking about stupid stuff, and basically giving away their identity like they aren't trying to kidnap me! I kicked Kaito in the stomach, he drops me, and I all but throw the bag off of my face."_

"Wait, does that mean you went with them willingly?"

"_What? No, of course not. They told me they needed my help with their stuff, and wanted me to make a guest appearance. They started begging, Rin, you know how I feel when Kaito begs AND offer me HIS ice cream. I can't leave him out there like that."_

"Don't worry, I totally understand. But, are you still going to work? I mean, don't you think you're doing too much?"

"_Naw Rin, I got this. Besides, it's only a small part. I still have time for a small nap. I have to be at work eight."_

I look at my watch. Five-forty-five. I bite my lip. "Len, are you sure, you have about two hour. I mean, you could be late. I know you haven't been sleeping long, what if you sleep in. I have something to do tonight, so I can't be sure if I could wake you or not."

"_Hime." _he says seriously, using the nickname he gave me when we were little. _"I said it's fine."_

"Are you sure. I mean if you want, I could-"

"_No Hime."_

I bite my lip again and sigh. "Fine, but make sure you eat something- and not postpone it till tomorrow!"

"_Yes Hime"_

"And go to sleep before the sun comes up, o-or before three in the morning, o-or as a matter of fact, before the clock even says am, you got it!"

"_Yes Hime, I have to go now okay?"_

"W-why?" I asked worried. What if I made him angry or something.

"_Kaito and Miku are calling me, and are now trying to listen in in our conversation. I'll talk to you later, Hime-chan."_

"Okay…"

"_Hey, buck up. I'll see you later."_

"Yeah, see yah."

He hung up. I got up from my spot and walk down the stairs, going down the slide just wouldn't be fun without Len. "Momo!" I yelled, only to see her sitting at benches were the parents would when their children are at the park. I walked passed her.

"Where are you going Miss Rin?" she asked.

"To the nearest grocery store! If Len won't let me help him up front, then I'll just have to do it behind his back!" I tell her, running up the hill separating me and the road to the store.

I walked to Len's house with four bags in my hand with Momo, who was carrying five. Why you always gotta one-up me, Momo? Kidding. As we walked passed the Public Park- no, I'm not kidding, the legal name of the park is Public Park, we saw Luka with her hands on her face, looking really… constipated for some reason. I asked Momo if we could stop here for a second, and she let it. She sat down at the bench again, and I set the bags next to her and walked over to Luka, who was sitting on the swing.

"Hey, Luka?"

~~~~Luka's P.O.V~~~~

"Hey, Luka?" I heard someone familiar call. I looked up to see Rin, who had a confused look on her face.

"Hey Rin." I said, my voice lacking the usual happy yet calm sound it usually has. She sat down in the swing next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"What's the matter?"

Then, I just told her, I had to tell someone. "Rin, I think… I did something… terrible."

She suddenly got out of the swing and crouched down in front of me, grabbing my hands. "What is it? Tell me about it, it's probably not as bad as you think. I nod and said:

"I… I kissed Gakupo."

"Why is that a terrible thing?"

"Miku likes Gakupo. I'm a terrible friend. I broke girl code." I use my hands to cover my shameful face. "What kind of friends kisses the crush of her friend."

"Wait. What'd you kiss him? What it for your PV?"

"Well, almost…"

"What do you mean almost?"

"We weren't actually suppose to kiss. It was only suppose to _seem _like we were about to kiss. But at the last moment, I kissed him on the lips. But that's not the worst part. The worst part is that I kissed him after the PV was finished!"

"You guys are done? We still have like three more weeks to do it."

"Well, almost. We only finished the visual PV. We still need to record the singing with a recorder, but Sweet Ann said she let her friend see it when she was in France and that her friend had just sent it to her just yesterday. But that doesn't give me the right-"

"Do you like Gakupo?"

Shocked, I look at Rin, trying to see if she was playing, and she wasn't. She was serious. I had to admit, I've never seen her this serious. "W-wha-"

"Do you like Gakupo. Not like friend like, like-like Gakupo."

"W-what? How can I? that's my best friend's crush-"

"That's not what I asked you." she said. I looked away. "Okay, some time ago, you told us that you could never see Gakupo in that light, right?" I nodded. "Can you say the same now?" I hesitated, but nodded. "You hesitated, why? Is it because you're started to see him like that?"

"No. I-I… I like Kaito."

"You know Luka, love is blind. You can't choose who you like or don't like. Obviously, you like Gakupo, but you don't want to because Miku likes him right?" I say quiet as she continues. "Don't try chasing after Kaito, because you're just hurting yourself, Luka." she says in a gentle tone. I look at her and she's giving me a small smile that I return. "Now let me try something okay?" I nod. "Close your eyes and clear your mind, then focus on the sound of my voice."

I do. My mind goes blank, and I blocked the sounds of the kids playing around us, mothers yelling, adults chatting, all of it, only focusing on Rin's voice.

"Now, Luka. Who do you like?"

"Gakupo." I realized what I said, and cover my mouth with my hands. What the. I looked down at Rin and she has an understanding smile on her face. Suddenly, I felt like a big rock was lifted off my shoulders, and I… smiled. Then, I frowned when I remembered why it took me so long to realize this.

_Miku likes Gakupo._

"Luka, what's-"

"I can't."

"What?"

"I can't… like Gakupo. Miku… Miku's liked Gakupo for the longest. I-I can't do that to her. She's my-"

"Best friend, I know!" she yelled. I was shocked, she seemed so passionate about it. "Luka, Miku's your best friend right?" I nod, too shocked to actually answer. "And what do best friends do? They motivate each other, no matter what the situation, right?" again, I nod. "As your best friend, Miku should motivate you to be your happiest, in everything you do. So what if you two like the same guy, so what if one of you dates him, it shouldn't matter, that's your best friend. She should want you happy."

I can't believe it. S-she's… right. If Miku's my friend, she should want me to be happy, even if that means I want to be with Gakupo. I smile again, I guess Rin saw it, since she smiled too and stood up.

"Well, I have to go now Luka. I've got frozens!" She turned to leave, but stopped and turned back around to look at me. "Now remember, if Miku's truly your friend, she'll understand." and with that, she walked back over to Momo, who was sitting at the bench with about nine bags choc full of groceries. I stood up as Momo waved to me and I waved back and watched her go.

I'll have to talk with Miku, but when? I can't do it today, I-I have to do laundry! Yeah, that's it! Luki will kill me if I don't! I don't what that, now do I? But when will I tell Miku? I'm not sure if I can do it, I'll admit I'm scared. But aren't everyone scared to lose their best friend.

Ah, I'll think about it.

~~~Len's P.O.V~~~

Arg, I slept in why too long. I was almost late. Well, I guess I should explain myself. I work as a server, but it's different from my usual job at IA's, instead of working at the same place every day, I get called in to be told where to go. I can't miss this job because the people I serve are rich, and play mega bucks.

Only down side is that we have to wear this stupid butler's outfit. I fumbled with the tie, accidentally untying it. Oh well. I pick up a tray full of some kind of cracker sandwich. Arg, I missed lunch, and now I'm hungry. I was almost tempted to take one, but that's unprofessional, so I'll just wait till I get home.

I sighed. Rin's so gonna kill me.

As I was saying, I grabbed the tray and headed out, walking around, waiting for someone to call me. Soon, someone did.

"Oi, blond child! Over here!" I turned to see some red haired girl with a cowlick signaling me over and a white hair girl/boy trying to calm her. Oh, the is going to take a while. As I begin to walk over to them, a familiar purple haired guy walks over to them. I stop and stare, my mouth slightly apart. The girl who had called me over had realized I hadn't shown up, and called me over again. The said purple head was too busy talking to the girl/boy to notice me, so I was able to walk over without freezing, but life isn't easy.

"Here you are m'am." I say, using the utensils to pick up the little sandwich. I was about to leave when she told me to wait and turned to the other two, who is turn, turned to look at me. I froze.

"L-Len?" Gakupo said. "W-what are you doing here. Why are you here?"

"I-I have a j-job to do." I say, Gakupo got up and walked next to me, and grabbed my arm.

"You have to go, now. You can't be here-"

"Gakupo, I have a job. I need this money." I snatch my arm out of Gakupo's grasp.

"Len, please, I… she… we." he stumbles on words, he's trying to hide something, but what? And who's she?

"Gakupo, who is she-" I said, but was interrupted by my employer, who was standing by a wide stair-case. He was a grown man, about the age of forty, with white-blond hair, and blue eyes, dressed in a fancy suit. He had a huge smile on his face as he spoke about his only daughter. Everyone was silent, so I started to whisper. "Gakupo, why are you here? I thought you lived by yourself in an apartment."

"I do, but I don't at the same time, it's hard to explain, you have to leave, right now-"

"Gakupo, I can't-"

"Now," I guy on the microphone yelled. "Introducing to some, and presenting to others, Lenka and mine's pride and joy, our only daughter, Rin Kagamine!"

WHAT!?

Suddenly, the room dimmed, and a spot light flashed in the center of the stairway as two blonds descended down the opposite ends. On the left, an older blond, who looked about her mid-thirties, with her blond hair pulled into a bun, had on a simple blue dress that was very form fitting that had a split on the side where her knees start, and blue heels to match. I'm guessing this one was his wife.

On the other side was Rin. She had on a pale yellow dress that flowed out only a little at the bottom, but the top was very form fitting. The top was almost like Bella's from Beauty and the Beast, while the bottom just flowed down like a curtain. Her hair was the same, but she didn't wear her big white bow, instead, just a headband and her usual four white clips.

Once they got to the end of the stairway, Rinto and Lenka hugged Rin, and gave her the mic. "I'd like to thank everyone for coming today," she started, and bowed. "I hope you all have a great time, and enjoy yourself."

After she said that, everyone went on with what they were doing. All except me of course, I was too shocked. With my mouth opened, I'm sure, I looked at Gakupo for an explanation, but was only rewarded with him shaking his head.

"I tried to tell you." he said, but still stood there, looking at Rin with a sad face as she went around and greeting a couple with black hair and gold eyes. "I really did."

I was at a loss of words. Rin. Rin Kagamine. My best friend forever since third grade. Rin Kagamine. My friend. My partner. My crush. My _Hime, _decided not to tell me something like this. Keep _this _a secret. From me?

"… Rin?"

~~~~Chapter End~~~~

**And done! So how'd you guys like that? What do you think. What that a curve ball, probably not about Rin, but what about the Gakupo thing? Did that one shock you? Curve ball it? Anything? *sigh* maybe I shouldn't try those things then. Well, I don't have much to say about this chapter except this one kind of shows some character's (if not all) background. Anyways, I guess it's review time.**

Pokemoneeveeforever-** I know! I hate cliffies too, but it wasn't much of a cliffy if you ask me, now that I think about it, I didn't really continue from the cliff hanger either…. Orz**

Adorable Reader- **Yeah~ I know what you mean! Isn't Len soo romantic! (I'm not going to lie to you, I had to look it up on Google too /shot) I updated~**

The Girl Of Many Names- **PM'd, I think, orz you should probably check.**

Thunder-shaymin- **Woah, thank you for reviewing for those chapters! I hope you keep reading, I lol'd at your last review XD**

**Anyways, that's the end of the chapter, so now I'll go finish up Crazy Days, and start the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys~~ how has it been? Good I hope. Well, anyways, here is another addition to this story. I'm started to think I should update Crazy Days more, I feel like I'm neglecting it actually, ehehe. Well, anyways, here we go.**

**Note: **_**italics **_**means thinking/flashbacks/dreams/singing. It means a lot of things in this chapter.**

**Okay, enjoy. I own nothing~**

~~~~Len's P.O.V~~~~

Oh gosh. I'm freaking out.

Rin's rich.

Rin is freaking rich.

Oh geez. Why can't I stop thinking about that? How am I going to even confront her about this? But by the way Gakupo acted about me finding out, I guess neither of them wanted me to know, well, any of us. It's a good thing I finished up work without being seen by her, that would not have been pretty.

If you're wondering, I'm at home now. After I got done, I collected my earnings and got home as fast as I could, well as fast as the bus would let me anyways. I ate, got in the shower, changed into my pajama pants and a white beater and now I'm laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling still thinking about what I found out. And if any of you are wondering, yes, I did break my promise to Rin; it's almost two something in the morning. I closed my eyes and thought back to when I first met Rin.

_We were both in preschool._

_I was by myself, drawing a crappy picture of a flower. The teacher called for everyone's attention, so, being the good little boy I was, I looked up. _

"_We have a new transfer student." the teacher said, motioning to a blond girl with a big white ribbon on her head, and a white dress that had a yellow and black sailor collar with a yellow bow. "Everyone this is Rin Kagamine, please be nice to her."_

"_Hai!" everyone answered. Even though they all said that, when recess came, no one wanted to play with her. While everyone was outside playing dolls, jump rope or ball, she played in the sand box by herself. Since no one else wanted to play with her, I decided that I would since I was by myself as well. I walked over to her and sat down. She looked at me in shock before looking back at the toy she was playing with. We sat there for a moment without saying anything to each other._

"_Hey." I said, causing her to jump. She looked at me and opened her mouth to say something before looking back down at her toy. "I'm Len."_

_Her cheeks got red before she finally looked at me. "H-hello!" she said loudly, shocking herself. "I-I'm Rin Kagamine. It's nice to meet you."_

_I smiled before saying. "Weird, that's my last name. How old are you? I'm three."_

_She smiled too, still blushing. "Freaky, I'm three too. Um," she fumbled with her fingers before continuing. "D-do you want to be my f-friend?"_

_I nodded, causing her to blush and look down again. "Hey, what's the matter?"_

"_N-nothing, it's just… you're my first friend in a while." she had a smile on her face. I smiled with her and patted her head. After that we were never found apart, well at school anyways._

_Then, after a few months or so, Rin started to become more outgoing, and a lot of people started to want to become her friend. By this time, it was winter, so there was a lot of snow on the ground. Us being three that was a lot of snow. At recess, Rin and I were throwing snowballs at each other, it was fun and all, but then a group of girls came over and asked Rin to make snowman with them._

"_B-but, I wanted to play with Len today." she complained. I walked over to them, and they just frowned at me. "I promised-"_

"_It's okay." I told her before she could start. "I don't mind, you can make snowmans with them."_

"_But-!"_

"_It's fine. I can play with some one else." I told her. She looked down, but I patted her head and watch them drag her away to somewhere else. I walked around the playground, and decided that I would play on the swings. I watched as the teachers of the pre-kindergarten and kindergarten teachers let their kids out to play. I sighed as everyone went to their friends and started to play. _

_Before I knew it, this girl with teal-pigtails that went to her shoulders walked up to me. "Hey, you looked kinda lonely, so me and my friends were wondering if you wanna play hide-and-seek with us?"_

"_Um, sure. I don't really mind." I said, jumping off the swing as she grabbed my hand and started leading me to her friends. "I'm Len."_

"_I'm Miku Hatsune! It nice to meet you, Len-chan!" she answered. I nodded and watched as two boys with blue and purple hair and a girl with pink hair came into view. "Len-chan these are my friends, the boy in blue is Kaito, the one with purple is Gakupo, and this is Luka, my bestest best friend!"_

_They all said their hey's and hello's before Luka said, "It's uneven, we need one more girl."_

"_Does it have to be a girl?" Kaito said. "I think all the girls in our class are playing dolls or something."_

"_Well, no girls in my class wanted to play outside today, saying it was too cold. And some of them got colds, so they can't." Miku complained. They looked at me. "Len-chan do you know anyone we could play with?"_

_I thought of Rin, but then remembered she was making snowmen with the other kids. I frowned. But if I didn't get her, we couldn't play hide and seek, but what if she was having fun and I ruined it for her? "Well, my friend might want to play it."_

"_Really? And it's a girl?" Gakupo asked. I nodded. "Well take us to her."_

_I nodded, leading them over to where I remembered the girls dragging Rin off to. As we got closer, I saw the girls working on the snowmen, but no Rin. When we got close enough to the girls, I saw Rin sitting on the ground, curled up with her chin on her knees, and her arms wrapped around her legs with a frown on her face and tears prickled on her bottom eyelashes. Before I knew it, I fast walked over to her and dropped to my knees in front of her._

"_Rin?" I say. "Is something wrong? Is someone messing with you?"_

_She looked up surprised before wiping her face. "L-Len, I t-thought you were m-mad at me." she said before more tears started to spill._

"_Why would I be mad at you? Why would you think that?"_

"_B-because when I went back to play w-with you, you wasn't there! A-and when I found you, y-you were already playing w-with someone else!"_

"_But that's what I told you I was going to do when you left-"_

"_But I didn't want to play wi-with anyone else! I wanted to p-play with you today! B-but you didn't wanna p-play with me!" she wiped her face again. I frowned, feeling bad that I made her do something she didn't want to._

"_I'm sorry." I said, grabbing one of her hands and making her stand. "Look we can play hide-and-go-seek with them." I pointed over to Miku and the gang. I tried to give her my best smile, but she only frowned, and shook her head. "Why not?"_

"_It's because I don't wanna be away from you." she whined, holding my hand tighter. I smile at her then moved over to whisper in her ear._

"_Don't worry. We can hide together, and then they won't find us ever." after I said that, she smiled then nodded her head. After that day, we'd all play together and became close friends. When it was time for us all to graduate and go into grade school, we all promised to go to the school next to the pre-K building._

_Then, Rin and I got into third grade at eight-and-a-half years old. Rin and Len had become pretty popular, Rin was still secretly a crybaby, but only I knew, and I would take small jobs around the neighborhood to help my mother out, and only told Rin I was working so hard. Then, one day when we had a substitute for the day, (you know, because when you're in third through, I don't know, fifth grade, you have the same teacher until you have an extra class like art or something,) Rin came over to me, blushing a little bit, and asked me to come outside the classroom for a moment._

"_Okay, Rin, what is it you wanted to talk about?" I asked, only to have Rin come around me to close the door before grabbing my hand and dragging me off somewhere. Stairway. Up the stairs. Through a door. Hallway. Through another door. Sky._

_Oh, the roof. And we weren't the only ones there. Miku, Kaito, Gakupo, and Luka all stood on the roof, girls on one side, boys on the other. "Wha-"_

"_Well," Rin started, "s-since people who want to be together forever get married, h-how about we get married?" I blushed. Obviously she didn't know what that means at the time. I looked over at Gakupo and Luka and they were just smiling fondly while Miku and Kaito covered their mouth, clearly trying not to laugh at my face._

"_R-Rin, we can't!" I say, only to have Rin pull one of her famous frown-y face. Geez, even her bow seemed to droop at the time._

"_W-why?" she whined, hurt and disappointment clearly on her face. _

"_B-because! We're too young! Only grown-ups can get married!"_

"_O-oh…" she said looking down. After a minute, she grabbed both of my hands and looked me in the eye. "W-well, what if we get officially made best friends! T-then when we're older and grown-up, we can get married okay?"_

_I would have told her I couldn't really promise that, but the hopeful look in her eyes made me agree. So we stood facing each other in front of everyone, (that being Miku and the gang) with Luka and Kaito acting as the preacher._

"_Okay, so will you two give your vows?" Luka said, secretly reading a piece of paper in between the dictionary. Everyone looked at her confused._

"_What are vows?" Rin asked. I nodded my head._

"_Well," Kaito started. "Vows are solemn promises. So they are really important promises."_

"_Woah. Kaito-nii's kinda smart." Rin cooed. _

"_What do you mean 'kinda'?" Kaito questioned as everyone sweat-dropped. He coughs, bringing everyone back into the 'ceremony'. "The vows? Who's going first?"_

"_I will!" Rin said determinedly. I nodded and blushed as she took my hands again, and looked me in the eyes. "Len. You are smart, and handsome. You are my first and best friend, and it will always be that way for as long as I and you live. I could never replace you, and I would never try! I promise to be your knight whenever you-"_

"_Wait, why are you the knight?" I interrupted. "Why can't I be the knight?"_

"_Because I want to protect you." she countered as she began to pout._

"_But I want to protect you too!" _

"_No, I'll protect you because I'm taller!"_

"_Nuh uh! I am!"_

"_No your not! I am!"_

"_Actually, Rin, Len is taller than you by a few inches." Kaito tried to add, but was silenced when Luka shook her head and continued to let us bicker. _

"_Fine!" I yelled. "How about this, we'll both be knights so that we can protect each other!"_

_Rin looked shocked for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Okay!"_

"_B-but!" I quickly added. "I still get to call you Hime!"_

"_Fine!" she answered, still having that bright smile on her face._

"_Vow's are done?" Luka asked. We nodded. "Good. Okay, Len do you take Rin to be your best friend forever and ever as long as you live?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You're suppose to say 'I do'." I hear Miku whisper to me._

"_Oh, I do."_

_Luka looked over at Rin. "And do you?"_

"_Of course I do!" _

"_Okay then," Luka said, closing the book. "You may now kiss the best friend."_

"_K-kiss?!" Rin and I yelled, blushing. She nodded. "B-but we can't!" _

"_Why not?" Kaito asks. _

"_B-because!" I yelled. "S-she's just my best friend!"_

"_So," Miku said. "My auntie Mika says Mikuo is her best friend, but they always kiss." Now thinking back to it, maybe Miku mixed up the words 'best' and 'boy'. Nonetheless, Rin and I leant in, and tried to kiss each other. _

_Instead of our lips meeting, our nose did. "Ow!" we yelled, grabbing our noses. _

"_You guys did it wrong." Luka said, and Miku nodded in agreement. _

"_How are we suppose to do it then?" Rin yelled. I nodded, still rubbing my hurt nose. I still remember Kaito and Gakupo laughing at my poor attempt at a first kiss._

"_You're suppose to tilt your head to the right, and pucker your lips, like this." Miku explained, demonstrating by tilting her head and puckering up. Rin and I nodded before I puckering my lips and tilting my head, while Rin waited for me to close my eyes. I did, and Rin grabbed my cheeks and kissed me. _

I opened my eyes before shutting them again because of the sunlight. Wait sunlight? I look over to my alarm clock. Woah, it's only eleven? I expected myself to wake up later. I think back. I must have fallen asleep after I closed my eyes. I get up and sit at the end of my bed, looking at the picture of Rin and I in middle school, I touch my lips.

Right… Rin was my first kiss.

I smiled just thinking about that, even though it was so long ago, it made me happy. I stand up to stretch, and smelled pancakes. I thought about Rin again, she makes the best pancakes.

I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth before running down the hallway to the kitchen. The front door was opened, so I assumed mom had went outside to get the mail. I walked into the kitchen only to find Yuki munching on pancakes and sipping some orange juice. I look over the table to see three plates full of pancakes, three full cups of orange juice, and baked muffins cooling on the stove.

"Woah." I say in awe before sitting right next to Yuki. "Good morning."

"Good morning, onii-chan." she said, as well as a six-year-old with food in their mouths could. I sat down in the seat next to her, pouring syrup on my pancakes before cutting them up, and eating a cut piece of them.

I sigh, savoring the flavor before eating another piece. I can't remember the last time I had pancakes, not since I have been working at IA's and other odd jobs like mowing laws, or since mom started working weekends.

Wait. Rewind.

Mom works on weekends. I pause and narrow my eyes to the plate, trying to think about things clearly. Matter of fact, how are we even having pancakes? We haven't gone shopping yet, and we were out of pancake batter now that I think about it. Then that means…

"Len, why are you glaring at your pancakes?" I hear the one behind all this walk into the kitchen. I turn my glare to her. Now don't get me wrong, I am grateful for the pancakes and stuff, but I told her not to do this. Rich or not. "Why are you glaring at me now? What I do?"

"I told you not to do this." I said. She huffs. "Rin, I said I had it."

"Well, a little extra help is not going to kill you, Len." she said, putting her hands on her hips. I take in her appearance, she was wearing an orange and white, frilly shirt with a black skirt, almost knee high orange and black socks, a pink, girly apron, and her hair in pigtails. All in all, pretty cute. "Geez, Len, you act like it's a crime to help you out."

"You should stop babying me, I can take of myself." I say, continuing to eat the pancakes. She blows out air before walking over to the stove to pull over the muffins that have cooled, but are pretty warm.

"Len, when's the last time you had a proper breakfast, and not just toast?" she asked as she sets the banana muffins out in front of me and I, who have already finished his four pancakes, started to drool over them. Well, not literally. "To think about it, when's the last time you had one of these?"

"Are you teasing me?" I say, wiping the drool with a napkin. "I see your game now."

"A little. Problem?" she said, placing the muffin next to my plate. I pouted before stuffing the muffin my mouth. Before I knew it, Rin wrapped her arms around my neck, and put her cheek against mine.

"I'm just a little worried about you, Len, it's not a crime."

"Rin…"

"Len…" she says, challenging me.

"Yuki." we heard Yuki say next to me. Rin lets go of me, and wraps Yuki in a hug.

"Of course Yuki! I could never forget you!" Rin says, slightly swinging Yuki, not enough for her to fall out the chair, but just enough to get her to swing with her. I smiled. I really wished everyday could be easy like this.

~~~Miku's P.O.V~~~

Arg! The weekend ended way too fast for my likings. It's already Monday! Monday! I sighed, I don't like Mondays, it seems like something bad always happens on Monday. What make it worst, all the members of Vocaloid had to get there early, like six o'clock, and school starts at nine. I walk to school as slowly as I could, until I hear my name being called. I turn to find Rin and Len. Weird, you usually wouldn't see them walking to see together, not unless it's Wednesday, or Friday.

"Morning!" Len says as soon as they meet up with me. I wave at them, putting a smile on my face. "What's up? You seem a little gloomy today."

"Monday-morning-blues, Len." Rin answers, slinging her arm around his shoulders. "It's a rare disease that only the very rare species of Miku Hatsune have." I glare at her, playfully. "Symptoms include as the following, glaring, sleeping, sluggish attitude, and an increase amount of sarcasm." she explains and Len nods his head, acting like he's listening. I push them, and they laugh. "And also violence!"

"Shut up you guys!" I yelled, only making them run to the school faster, making me run after them. After awhile, we make it to the school, show the security guard our ID, and head up to the room we were assigned to go to. When we opened, we didn't expect Kaito to be singing Can You Feel The Love Tonight from Lion King with Gakupo backing him up.

Rin, Len, and I stand there shocked, while they continue with Luka sitting at the table face palming. It wasn't until Kaito got to the second chorus did he finally notice us there. Everyone just paused, Gakupo and Kaito looking at us like we were the ones doing odd stuff. We all put our stuff up, and sat in the classroom looking at each other in awkward silence. All of a sudden, Rin speaks up.

"How about instead of wasting our time sitting and staring, how about we practice our vocal courses?"

"Sure." Luka agrees, everyone nods their heads, agreeing as well. "So, who'll go first?"

No one seemed to raise their hands, so Rin sighs, jumps off her desk and grab Len's hand, pulling him up with her. "I guess we are."

"I didn't volunteer." Len whines playfully. Rin puffs air out and Len shrugs and stands next to her. She smiles and whispers something in his ear, he looks at her and nods. He reaches into his bag and pulls out his Ipod, and the speakers with it. "Are you sure it's ready, Rin?" he seemed a little worried, but Rin just smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"I wrote this song about a fisherman." Rin says as Len plugs in the speakers and set everything up.

"That's a lie." Len says, having everything ready. Rin nods.

"It is a lie." she answers, looking ashamed, but perks back up. "But I take full responsible for it!"

"Alright you two, no more Adventure Time." Kaito says sternly, causing everyone to laugh. They nod playfully. "You guys ready yet?"

"Just about." Len says, as he starts a song that had a kind of rock feeling to it. After a few minutes, Rin started to sing.

_Rin: Nemuranai machi no mannaka de _

_Tachidomatte sa_

_Osaerarenai kono Shoudou? _

_Furi yatsukuchi ni kakushiteru_

_Nukimi no kyouki o_

_Chotto timewaster hoshii no_

_Just stay? Jikoku wa ushimitsudoki_

_Akaku akaku somaru yoku o_

_Hakidashite hikigane o hiitara_

_Kirei na aka somaru yubi_

_Kowashite (Len:Kowashite)_

_Tarinai yo? Ta-ri-na-I_

_Mitasarenai hakai shoudou_

_Moroi moroi moroi hito nante _

_Shosen wa _

_Suterareta karakuri_

"_Nan no tame ni tsukurareta no?" tte iu sore oshiete yo?_

I was shocked, I didn't know Rin could write such scary lyrics. Of course she had Fear Garden, but she was a horror-movie addict, she hasn't seen a scary movie in a while, not to mention, none of us has seen a scary movie she could base this off of. They weren't only scary, they were deep. Despite the craziness in the song, it was actually really good.

_Len: "Guuzen" nante koto wa okaranai_

_Shiro to kuro de _

_Hedaterareta subete no zen/aku_

_Hajime kara zenbu kimatteiru _

_Sujigakidoori ni hidarite naraseba shukusei _

_Just stay? Jikoku wa ushimitsudoki_

_Karitoru wa subete no "Aku"_

_Nogarerarenai ze? Chi no hate made, oitsume_

_Chiri sura nokosanai_

_Kowashite (Rin:Kowashite)_

_Subete o hai-jo-su-ru_

_Owaranai hakai koudou_

_Kiero kiero kiero aku subete_

_Shosen wa oshibureta garakuta_

"_Nan no tame ni, apatite oku?"tte iu sore oshiete_

After that, there was a little guitar solo. I knew it was Len playing because he was the only one out of the two who played. I knew he was good, but I didn't know he was that good. I mean, he put all this together. Look at it, there's all these instruments in there, yet only the two know about this song. I looked around, looking at the others face, which were just as amazed, and shocked as I was. I looked at Kaito, and he had a smirk on his face. I looked back at the twins, and I smiled. They were so into the music and lyrics, they forgot everything around them, and stayed on key with everything they did.

_Rin:Kowashite (Len:Kowashite)_

_Tarinai yo? Ta-ri-na-I_

_Mitasarenai hakai shoudou_

_Moroi moroi moroi hito nante _

_Shosen wa _

_Suterareta karakuri_

"_Nan no tame ni tsukurareta no?" tte iu sore oshiete yo?_

_Len:Kowashite (Rin:Kowashite)_

_Subete o hai-jo-su-ru_

_Owaranai hakai koudou_

_Kiero kiero kiero aku subete_

_Shosen wa oshibureta garakuta_

"_Nan no tame ni, apatite oku?"tte iu sore oshiete_

They stood there, waiting for us to stay something as the instrumentals came to an end. After a few seconds, they looked disappointed, "I don't think they liked it." Rin mumbled to Len, but was loud enough for us to hear it. All of a sudden, Kaito stood up, clapping, shocking the two. Then, we all came in. Rin smiled at Len before taking his hand and bowing.

Rin jumped up, smiling bright, beating the awkward out of the room. "Okay, who's next!?"

"Too late for that, kiddies." a voice sounded from behind Rin and Len. Rin squeaked, jumping into Len's arms like Scooby Doo. We looked around, and only saw the table with the white sheet thing on it that Len put the speakers on. Then, Meiko, Leon, and Ann peak from under it. They crawled from under it and straighten themselves.

"Why were you under the table?" Kaito asked, raising one eyebrow. Meiko waved it off.

"It's not important! Why are you guys slouching around in the first place!" Meiko yelled. "By the way, Rin and Len you both have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you." Len answered, Rin still in his arms. Sweet Ann and Meiko nodded in acceptance of his thanks. Leon however…

"Yep." Leon answered, looking at Len. "But I'm sure Len here already knows just how _beautiful _Rin's voice _really _is." he winked at Len, causing them both to blush. That slick punk, I should have thought that one! I have full respect for that man at the moment. "Feel free to put her down when you want."

"I already got pictures." Luka said, raising her phone to show us. "So, you know."

"Send them to me!" I yelled, happy to farter the embarrassment of the two, repaying them for this morning.

"M-Miku! Shut up!" Rin yelled, climbing out of Len's arms, kind of slowly if you ask me. Everyone laughed, before Gakupo spoke.

"Anyways, Meiko, why is it that you told us that we were wasting time?" he said. I sighed, he sounds so intelligent when he speaks, just like a grown up. I smiled, starting to think about him. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I felt someone staring at me.

"Well, technically, we're a club, correct?" Meiko said, we all nodded so she continued. "So, we are going out for the battle of the bands in about a month or so."

"W-what?" Kaito questioned, all our faces in shock. "I mean, we're already making the PV's, well, Rin and Len are making two, but now we're also joining the battle of the bands?"

"Yeah, you guys only need two songs," Meiko said, "and to make sure you guys have enough time to practice for it, I'm shortening the due dates for the PV's to a week from now."

"Why a week?" Luka asked. "Shouldn't most of us be almost done by now?"

"Well, they could be, but I like really great quality, so I want whoever is almost done to work on it some more, cause if it's crappy…" she explained, leaving room at the end for a threat.

"It's alright we get it.." I said, waving off the threat, even though I know she'd be planning something sinister. "Anyways, I was wondering why we had to some so early in the morning."

"Oh, that." Meiko said, smiling evilly. "How would you kids like a free pass out of all your classes' today." everyone almost jumped out their seats with excitement, but leaned back again.

"What's the catch?" Kaito asked, looking from her, to Leon, to Sweet Ann before looking back at Meiko. "This is too good to be true, so there has to be a catch."

"Right you are Kaito." Sweet Ann answered. "well, you know, it's almost like a field trip kind of thing. You get to get out of school, but you have to learn something as well."

"Right." we all said gloomy. That's what I don't get, what's the point of taking us out of school just to learn something? How come we can't go to the movies or something? I'm sure they have educational movies there, right?

"That's why we're going to the Kagamine Industries to learn about dance and singing and all that shit." Meiko said. We all perked up when we heard that, but Rin and Len stiffened at the name Kagamine. Well, I guess I can understand, everyone stiffens when a teacher says their name, right? I brush it off, continuing to listen to Meiko. "Now the only reason we can go there is because the Kagamines owns me a favor, so they're letting us look around, but don't touch anything unless it's offered to you, alright?"

"Yes!" we yelled.

"Okay, we leave about ten minutes after school starts, okay. Start wondering what we're going to do for the Battle of the Bands, alright?" we nodded, as she walked out to sign out some papers in the teacher's lounge, along with Leon and Sweet Ann.

After a while, I looked at the clock and it was only seven, and it just hit seven. I sighed, and slouched in my seat. After a few minutes, Luka and Rin walked over to the desk. "Hey girls." I said, popping my chin on my hands.

"Miku." Rin says seriously, and at the tone of her voice, I sit up in my seat with my back pressed into it. "We all need to talk, privately."

I nod to her before I jumped out my seat, and starting walking to the door. "Guys, we're going to the bathroom." I hear Rin say, I turn to see the guys giving us weird looks.

"Together?" Gakupo questions, Kaito and le nodded their heads, slightly confused. I shake my head, silly boys.

"We're girls." I say. "It's safer." Gakupo nods while Len and Kaito look at us suspiciously before shrugging and going back to playing cards. Luka, Rin, and I do actually walk to the girls' bathroom, but we go to the one all the way to the first floor in the cut, that way, we won't be listened to. However, still being safe, when we got there, we made sure no one was in the stalls.

Clear.

"So what is this thing that's so important that I was brought here?" I asked, looking at the graffiti on the sink. It was quiet for a minute, so I looked up to see Luka with a sad face. "W-what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." she says. Already knowing she's going to explain, I stay quiet. "I'm so sorry, I tried not to, but I couldn't help it. I can't stop this feeling." wait. Don't tell me…

I hesitate. "L-Luka… d-do you like-"

"Yes." she answers before I even get a chance to finish. "I like Gakupo."

My heart stopped. I looked down, reaching up to clutch the front of my shirt where my heart is. Even though all this. I can't help but feel… happy for Luka. I put on a small smile before looking up at her, making eye contact. "Okay."

"E-eh."

"You like Gakupo, so what? Now that just means you're my love rival." I turned away so they don't see the tear fall down my face. I can stop the pain if I will it all away. J-Just will it. "But don't think I'll give up just because you're my best friend! Because I won't!" I shout, I can't help it. I have to shout or my voice will start to shake. "But you better try just as hard as me, too! Got it?"

"M-mhm." I hear her agree with a guilty tone.

"What's with the guilty tone, Luks? It's not your fault for liking Gakupo!" yeah, it's mine. "Do your best to make him fall for you!"

"Luka." I hear Rin say. "can you go back to the class now? I need to talk to Miku." I'm guessing Luka nodded, because soon after I hear footsteps, the door and then close.

"Is she gone?" I whispered to Rin. I hear the click of the door before she answers "yeah." before I know what hit me, I fall back into Rin. She grabs me, helping me slide gently to the floor as I left out soft sobs. It's over, I've lost. After a few minutes, my sobs die down to the little hiccup noises I make after crying.

"Miku, what will you do now?" Rin asked me, wiping away the last of my tears. I take a few deep breathes, calming myself before answering.

"There's not much left for me to do but be happy for her." I say with a sad smile on my face. "I mean, she seemed so sad because she was hurting me, but I think I hurt her but making her hide her feelings, so now I want to make her happy."

Rin hugged me. "Miku, you're a good friend." I laughed, hugging her back. We get up and dusted ourselves off, heading back to the classroom. When we opened the door, we see four desk pushed together to make a table with the Yu-Gi-Oh card game played out. It was Len versus Luka, who was being instructed by Gakupo how to play. I had to admit, they'd make a cute couple. Len looked pretty bored, so I'm guessing he's winning.

"Len, are those my Yu-Gi-Oh cards from my house?" Rin walks over to him, looking at the 'battle field', she gasped. "Luka! You let him destroy Dark Magician!?"

"It's not my fault! I blame Gakupo! He told me to sacrifice him!"

"For who!" she yells at Gakupo. I turn out there conversation for they were going to much into the show for me to follow. What can I say, it just comes on too early for me.

"Miku." I hear Kaito call me, snapping back into reality. "Why are you standing all the way over there? The party's over here!" I giggle at his behavior before making my way over and pulling up a seat next to him. For like ten seconds, I just stared at the cards, not really understand what's going on. Arg, I feel like a shop-a-holic at the Super Bowl. Kaito chuckled next to me, looking at my lost expression, and tells me what's going on and how they lose the game. I nod, and continue to watch the game, now interested in it.

Almost close to the end of the game (Len had 1400 life points while Luka was at 500 life points) Kaito pulled out his PSP and started to play Kirby. I tried to look over at him with him noticing me, but apparently-

"Miku, your pigtail is poking me." he says, causing me to jump back, pulling my long pigtail onto my lap, apologizing to him, causing him to chuckle again. I never realized that his chuckles are that deep sometimes. "It's alright, if you wanted to watch that's all you had to say." he tilts the PSP a little so I could see better. I put my hand on his shoulder and lean my head to the side to get a better view as Kirby turned into Fire Kirby. I watch him play, excitedly, as he blew through the villains.

"So this is that 'bad-ass' band, Vocaloid?" we heard a female's voice ask as the door slide open. It was a green haired girl, a white-hair girl, and another green-haired girl, who looked kind of nervous to me. The green-haired girl continued to talk. "I expected better out of this group. It is suppose to be one of the best groups in the school, but it's full of nothing but jokers!"

We all glared at the green-haired girl, the first one, not the nervous-looking one. "Just who the hell do you think you are?" Rin said, crossing her hands over her chest.

"We're the best band in the school, the Angels from Hell. Sure is a hell-of-a lot better band name than 'Vocaloid', right?" the white-haired girl all but yelled. Rin waved her hand at her.

"I wasn't asking for that, idiot-box; I was looking for names." she said, causing us to chuckle at the look on the two faces. Then, the nervous looking greenlette stepped forward, bowing respectively.

"Hello, my name is Megumi, but most just calls me Gumi. The girl with the white hair is Tei, and the other green hair is Sonika. There are others in the band, but we just wanted to check out the competition-"

"Not that there is any," Tei said, flipping her hair, before looking at us while flailing her arms, "not that Len-kun isn't any competition, he's probably the only good member you have!"

"Damn Len," Kaito said, shaking his head as everyone from our club looked over to him, "just how many fan girls are you gonna have until you're happy?"

"Yeah, wouldn't mind sharing some, would you?" Gakupo added, getting in on the joke, making everyone laugh.

Len sweat dropped, laughing nervously, "Yeah, sure, take as many as you like." Rin rolled her eyes before looking at the clock. That action made me look at my phone for the time. Eight-fifty-four, yes, we're almost out of here!

"Guys, it's almost nine, we should get our stuff ready before Meiko gets here." I say, standing, ready to get away from these three; well not Gumi as much as the others.

"Get their stuff ready for what?" Sonika asked, before anyone of us said anything, Gumi had already started to explain.

"Don't you remember? We're all going to the Kagamine Industries to learn more stuff about show-biz and stuff." she explained, making us look at her with curiosity. "We'll almost all the bands that are participating in the battle of bands are going. It would only be fair, right?" she answered somewhat nervously.

"Hmm, I guess that would be fair." Rin said, no longer glaring at the girl, but instead smiling at her. She walked over to the group, who were still somewhat outside of the door, before pulling Gumi into the room, throwing her arm over her shoulder, looking at Sonika and Tei, she said, "I'm stealing your band mate." and slammed the door in their faces.

"E-eh!?" Gumi yelled, literally at a lost. "W-what do- are you- wait-"

"Stop acting like that, Gumi," Rin said, looking out the door before looking back at Gumi. "They're gone."

"Oh thank you, Jesus!" Gumi yelled, throwing her hands in the air, shocking most of us. "Geez, they're so irritating."

"What?" most of us seemed to yell, slightly confused by the character change.

"Oh, right." Rin says, again throwing her arm around Gumi's shoulder, making Gumi laugh some. "guys, this is Megumi Kamui, a.k.a Gumi, Gakupo's cousin."

"C-cousin?" I said, looking at Gakupo, shocked. Well, now that I think about it, I guess that would explain why he spent so much time with her when she first transferred here. I looked at her and smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you Gumi-chan."

We all welcomed Gumi with opened arms. If Rin was cool with her, I guess she can't be all bad. In no time at all, Meiko came back with Leon and Sweet Ann, telling us it was time to get on the bus. During the ride there, we met up with a multitude of bands that we didn't know our school had to offer. There was The Beauties- which has Lily, Prima, Iroha, Mew, Yuzuki as it's member, and CUL as it's supervisor-, the Utauloids-having (surprisingly) Dell, Haku, Neru, Nero, Teto, and Ted with Kiyoteru-sensei as a supervisor-, the BETA Testers-Miki SF-A2, Piko Utatane, USee, SeeU, and Galaco with Defoko-, and other bands. Oddly enough, Neru nor Nero wanted to join the band BETA testers; seems her and Miki had a falling out.

Soon, we were at Kagamine Industries, and all of us gathered outside of the building. All the supervisors were in front of the bands and told us what to do.

~~~Normal P.O.V~~~

"Okay students!" Meiko yelled, getting all the students attention. "Okay, we are here to show you what you may or may not be experiencing in the future as artistically talented children; however, since this is not a technically real field trip, you guys will not be required to stay in the same group you came with."

"But-"CUL started, "-you are not to go off by yourself; you are to stay in a group of at _least _two or three with at least one responsible one. Kagamine Industries is quite large." Kiyoteru nodded, not really having to say anything, but showing that he agreed.

"You have to check in with one of the supervisors; from then, the supervisor will go with the group who either doesn't have enough members, or whoever they're designated to." Kiyoteru explained. From the back of the large group, Miku snuck a glance at Kaito, who was whispering with Dell and Haku. He looked back at her, and she averted her eyes.

"At lunch time, you all have to meet up with your group at your designated eating area." Defoko said, picking up a purple sheet of paper. "Your group will get a certain colored sheet of paper with the room number of your eating area. Now line up to get your paper."

After almost half an hour later, everyone got their paper, and we deciding who was going to go in who's group. Miku walked through people, sometimes bumping into the others, wanting to find her band-mates and explore the large building together. She'd already found Luka and Gakupo, and were currently trying to find Rin, Len and Kaito. "Where could Kaito be?" she mumbled, bumping into another person.

"Kaito?" the person, who was revealed at Miki. "Why are you looking him?"

"Oh, I was wondering if he would like to be in a group with all of us." Miku explained with a hopeful smile on her face. Miki smiled apologetically, causing Miku to look at her with her face full of questions. "what's the matter?"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I saw Kaito run off with Dell and Haku a few minutes ago."

"Oh." Miku said, looking down. Miki clapped her hands together in an apologetic way.

"Sorry to have been the one to tell you."

"It's fine. It's better I know than to continue to look for him."

"Well, if it's people you want, how about I join? Right now, it's just Piko and I; I hope you wouldn't mind us two." Miki said, putting up a peace sign. Miku nodded, returning the sign.

"Yeah! The more the merrier." Miku said, watching as Miki ran to get Piko. She was going to follow until she saw two blond girls fighting over a blond boy. She sweat-dropped, before deciding that this wasn't really her scene and following Miki. The said blond females-Neru, and Rin- pulled at the blond male's-Len- arms, trying to pull the male closer to them.

"Neru, let him go!"

"No Rin! I already told you, Len's coming with me!"

"Don't I get a say in this-"

"Quiet Len!" they both yelled, continuing to pull at his arms.

"Len, tell her that we were going to hang out!" Rin yelled, pulling him-momentarily- closer to her.

"No, he's going with me!" Neru said, pulling him back, making Len jerk in pain, causing Rin to gasp.

"Neru stop, you're hurting him! Besides, we already said we were going to the TV center!" Rin said, loosening her grip on Len, so not to hurt him. Neru tried to pull Len out of Rin's hold, momentarily getting him out of her grasp before Rin grabbed his hand, making him blush.

"Who wants to go to something as boring as that? He's taking me to the telephone center to see the new upgrade!" Neru yelled, wrapping her arms around his. "Who are you to tell him he has to go anywhere anyways?"

"I didn't decide this. _WE _did! Unlike you, who just told him he was going with you. Who do you think _you _are?" Rin yelled, causing Neru to glare at her.

"Who do you think _you _are?"

"His best friend!"

"And _only _that!" Neru yelled, shocking Rin enough to snatch Len away and run with Len and Nero in tow.

**Annnnnd~~ I'll end it here. Not really much to say about this chapter, maybe later, anyways, as for the reviews, I'm going to PM your guys for this chapter, and then answer the next chapter. R&R**


End file.
